Ichigo de Geminis: The Hollows of Time
by Sekishiki
Summary: La vida del joven Ichigo Kurosaki cambia drasticamente despues de conocer aun misterioso hombre... meses mas tarde la vida de Ichigo es salvada por el Santo de Geminis: Defteros. Observa como Ichigo debera luchar y mostrar que el es digno de portar la Armadura Dorada.Y un enemigo que esta mas cerca de lo que el se imaginaba.(IchigoxHarem) (Lost Canvas Moderno AU).
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 01: Dualidad de un Alma.**

**-Karakura, (Parque)-**

Se puede apreciar como una familia está pasando un buen momento.

Esta familia consistía de 5 miembros: Un padre, una madre, dos hijas y un hijo.

La familia Kurosaki.

Y hay una interesante historia detrás de esta familia, especialmente detrás de los padres.

Pero aquí eso no será importante.

En el futuro quizás lo será, pero en este momento y lugar el único importante se trata del hijo de la familia Kurosaki: Ichigo Kurosaki.

Un chico con un futuro bastante grande, un futuro que involucraría Shinigamis, peleas increíbles y amistad entre otras cosas.

Tal futuro aquí era una posibilidad.

Una posibilidad de la que cierta persona era muy consciente, y que por eso mismo se requeriría de su intervención para que ese futuro haya… cambiado.

Por ejemplo, ahora un niño con un cabello de un inusual color naranja está jugando en el parque, su familia se encuentra cerca, siendo que sus padres ahora mismo se encontraban ocupados con las hermanas de este chico llamado Ichigo.

Ichigo estaba a punto de ir hacia donde se encontraban sus padres, lo que era en uno de los asientos que estaban cerca de los columpios en los que el pelinaranja estaba jugando.

Pero entonces…

"¡Cuidado!" Se escucha la voz de un niño de la misma edad de Ichigo.

Ichigo gira su cabeza para ver una pelota de Futbol dirigiéndose hacia su rostro a toda velocidad, probablemente alguien la haya lanzado pero esa termino yendo sin control.

"¡Ahh!" Lo único que Ichigo pudo hacer fue cerrar sus ojos y prepararse para el impacto.

… Un impacto que nunca llego.

"… ¿Eh?" Se escucha de Ichigo, quien abre los ojos al no haber sentido el pelotazo.

Pero la pelota no fallo por unos pocos centímetros ni nada por el estilo…

Sino que la pelota se quedo _flotando en el aire_…

"¿Qué es esto?" Pregunto Ichigo, en estos momentos su curiosidad infantil era lo que dominaba sus sentidos.

Y como Ichigo todavía era un niño, el no podía decir con total certeza que esto era imposible…

Pero mirando a los alrededores, Ichigo se dio cuenta de que no solo la pelota se había detenido.

La gente, las aves, todo había parado.

Era casi como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido.

"¿Que está pasando?" Pregunto Ichigo en asombro al ver como todo menos el se había detenido por completo.

"Oh tiempo, detén tu flujo y déjame ver tu belleza," Pero ahí la voz de un adulto puede ser oída en este mundo donde el tiempo se ha detenido.

Ichigo se voltea para ver a un hombre de mediana edad que vestía un traje negro y sombrero de copa.

"Es increíble el tipo de coincidencia que puede crear el destino, el día de hoy yo iba a dejar este país, y en mi última caminata te encuentro a ti," Sonrió el misterioso hombre.

¿El nombre de este hombre?

Youma…

"Es un gusto conocerte en persona, Ichigo-kun," El hombre dice esas palabras mientras se quita el sombrero en señal de saludo.

Ichigo simplemente asintió, no sabiendo cómo responderle a tan extraña persona y en una situación como esta.

Pero a pesar de notar como Ichigo estaba incomodo… Youma continúo hablando.

"Sabes, yo odio a los hermanos mayores, Ichigo-kun," Confeso el hombre, dramáticamente exagerando la sensación de sufrimiento al cubrir su rostro con su mano derecha, como si de un mal actor de tratase, "Sinceramente opino que los menores deberían ser quienes tomen el foco en el escenario que es la vida," Ichigo siente algo raro en ese hombre, y no solo por la forma en la que viste y habla.

Los instintos del pequeño Kurosaki le están diciendo que era mejor correr lo más rápido posible para alejarse de ese hombre.

O sino algo terrible pasara…

"¡Y-yo tengo que irme!" Dijo Ichigo de forma apresurada y entonces dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr hacia donde se dirigían sus padres.

Sin embargo…

"Hey, es un poco maleducado el simplemente irse así sin siquiera dar una razón," Y para la sorpresa de Ichigo… Youma ya se encontraba en frente de el.

Eso era muy raro, debido a que Ichigo en ningún momento escucho ningún sonido de pasos proviniendo de donde estaba ese hombre.

Casi se pareciese que Youma… se hubiese transportado a sí mismo.

"¡L-lo siento!" Se disculpo rápidamente Ichigo, quien casi se tropezó debido a la sorpresa/miedo que ahora le provocaba Youma.

Realmente había algo _mal _con ese sujeto.

"¡Mucho mejor!" Respondió un sonriente Youma mientras se saco el sombrero de copa para hacer énfasis en sus palabras, "Sabes, Ichigo-kun, ahora que lo pienso, el conocerte aquí y ahora debe haber sido el destino…" Su sonrisa y ojos cambiaron a una sonrisa y ojos maliciosos, "Sabes Ichigo-kun, te revelare un secreto: Yo soy de aquellos que se quedan tras bambalinas y observan," Como el director de una obre de teatro…

"¿Eh?" Respondió un confundido Ichigo que miro de manera rara a Youma, debido a que la joven mente de Ichigo no entiende el significado de esas palabras.

"Y tengo el presentimiento que tu serás un protagonista en alguna tragedia que ocurrirá, o mejor dicho una tragedia que me _asegurare _ que ocurra," Y así, poco a poco el misterioso hombre conocido como Youma comienza caminar lentamente hacia Ichigo.

Pero como Ichigo está demasiado nervioso, sus piernas se paralizaron y a pesar de que el pelinaranja quería salir corriendo lo más rápido posible, sus piernas no se lo permitían…

Y así fue hasta que Youma ya estaba en frente de Ichigo y para quedar a la altura del niño, e inesperadamente el hombre de traje comenzó a acariciar ligeramente el cabello naranja de Ichigo.

"Sabes, como un _Espectro_ o mejor dicho, como un _Dios del Tiempo _yo puedo ver este mundo y las almas que lo habitan de una forma distinta, además del mismísimo futuro de este mundo, por eso puedo decirte con toda seguridad de que tus padres te están ocultando muchas cosas importantes," Ichigo miro en confusión a Youma, no entendiendo mucho de lo que está hablando.

¿Acaso ese hombre no lo iba a lastimar?

¿Y que quiera decir con 'Espectro' y 'Dios del Tiempo'?

Y además… ¿Realmente sus padres le estaban ocultando cosas importantes?

"Tu serás un chico que dentro de unos años deberá enfrentarse a retos bastante duros y que peleara en contra de numerosos oponentes, llegando a tener poderes que incluso rivalizarían con los Santos Dorados," Youma dio una pequeña explicación a Ichigo. Aun cuando el pequeño de cabellos naranja no recordara nada de esto para cuando esto se termine.

"…Sin embargo una historia como esa es un poco aburrida, ¿No te parece?" Y así la sonrisa maliciosa había regresado y en lugar de ser una pequeña sonrisa, ahora era una gran sonrisa.

Youma entonces puso el dedo índice de su mano izquierda sobre la frente de Youma, y el dedo comenzó a dar un leve brillo de color blanco.

"Ahora he plantado una _semilla de la maldad _dentro de tu corazón, la cual te corromperá por siempre," Y con eso Ichigo se sintió un poco mareado.

Después de todo como el no poseía el Cosmos en su cuerpo, un poder como ese podía ser demasiado para su cuerpo infantil.

"¿… Que… me… hiciste?" Logro preguntar un Ichigo que cada vez se sentía más mareado, dentro de poco sus piernas comenzarían a fallar.

"Tan solo un regalo para asegurarme de que las cosas sean interesantes y de que tu historia tenga un final trágico," Y con eso, Youma volvió a sacar su reloj de bolsillo, "Pero quizás esta será la última vez que nos veamos… después de todo todavía tengo que esperar a que mi hijo crezca lo suficientemente fuerte como para masacrar a los Dioses del Olimpo, pero si por casualidad algún día me acuerdo de ti, volveré para ver si terminaste traicionando a tus seres queridos y convirtiéndote en alguien que muy bien destruya a Soul Society, eso sería un inconveniente menos en mi plan," Y con un movimiento final, el tiempo comenzó a seguir su curso una vez más.

"… ¿Eh?" Dijo Ichigo, al ver que ya no había nadie en frente suyo.

¿A dónde se habrá ido ese extraño señor?

Pero antes de que el pelinaranja pudiese dar un solo pasó más, su cabeza comenzó a doler e Ichigo Kurosaki perdió la conciencia en el parque.

"¡ICHIGO!" Antes de que todo se volviese oscuro, Ichigo pudo escuchar la preocupada voz de su padre corriendo hacia él.

Y así este encuentro que cambiaria todo había dado inicio, aun cuando en el instante en que Ichigo se despierte, el habrá olvidado que conoció a Youma.

**-Meses Después-**

Y la vida de Ichigo Kurosaki continuo como si nada hubiese pasado, su padre y madre estuvieron preocupados por ese súbito desmallo de su hijo, pero después de confirmar que Ichigo no estaba enfermo ni nada por el estilo, sus padres ser relajaron y así, una vida común y corriente continuo.

Ichigo no recordaba nada de Youma, ese encuentro había sido totalmente borrado de su mente gracias a los misteriosos poderes de ese hombre.

Pero aun así, este día estaba destinado a ocurrir.

Pero este evento clave que marcaria un punto crítico en la vida de Ichigo también había cambiado.

Todo comenzó como un día normal, Ichigo estaba caminando a casa con su madre después de un día en el Dojo.

Pero entonces el pelinaranja vio a una chica estando al lado del rio, Ichigo pensó que ella iba a saltar.

Y cuando Ichigo llego lo suficientemente cerca… todo se volvió oscuro.

Pero pronto Ichigo pudo despertarse y cuando lo hizo se encontró algo que era francamente sorprendente…

Su madre se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo, la niña a la que Ichigo había ido a ayudar no estaba por ningún lado…

Y habían unas extrañas mariposas de colores volando alrededor.

Pero todo eso tomo un lugar secundario cuando Ichigo vio a la otra persona que estaba presente en este día lluvioso.

Ese era un hombre de cabello purpura, que vestía una Armadura de color oscuro con alas de mariposa (Aquí todos los Sapuris son del mismo color oscuro), pero eran sus ojos lo que más le llamaba la atención a Ichigo.

Sus ojos eran totalmente purpuras.

"Oh, veo que finalmente te despertaste," Se escucha la voz de ese hombre con Armadura.

"¿Q-quien eres tú?" Mientras Ichigo se puso en frente del inconsciente cuerpo de su madre para protegerla, aunque el sabia que sería inútil ante los poderes de esa extraña persona con Armadura.

"Hmm… creo que es normal el querer saber el nombre de la persona que será responsable por tu muerte…" Dijo el hombre con alas de mariposa en un tono de voz casual, "Yo soy uno de los Espectros de Hades: Myu de Papillon, Estrella Terrestre de las Hadas," Se presento el hombre.

"¿Espectro?" Repitió Ichigo, quien en parte estaba nervioso por la presencia de ese extraño hombre, pero a la vez su curiosidad infantil no podía evitar estar interesada en como lucia Myu… además de que esa Armadura se veía genial.

"No necesitas saberlo, pero solo te diré que un superior mío me envió a que matase a un chico con cabello naranja antes de que se convierta en un peligro para nosotros," Las Mariposas comenzaron a rodear a Ichigo, como si intentando prevenir que se escapase.

Aun así, Myu de Papillon estaba un tanto intrigado por el simple hecho de haber sido enviado a un lugar del lejano oriente, sin embargo como un Espectro de rango superior (Estrella Celestial) le dio una orden directa de ir a esta ciudad para matar a Ichigo.

Pero como Myu era un Espectro de rango inferior, el tuvo que obedecer esas órdenes.

"Lo hare rápido y simple, de todos modos es aburrido matar a alguien que ni se puede defender," El Cosmos del Espectro de Papillon comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo.

Pero entonces…

"¿Acaso ahora los Espectros se dedican a matar niños?" La voz de otro hombre puede ser escuchada… pero esta voz llevaba 'Fuerza y Poder' en su entonación, "Entonces deben ser un ejército más patético de lo que pensaba,".

"¿¡Quien dijo eso!?" Exclamo un enojado Myu, mientras sus Mariposas abandonaron a Ichigo para enfocarse en la nueva presencia.

"Fui yo," Y ahí Ichigo puede ver a un hombre de cabello de color azul, ese cabello era largo y le llagaba hasta la espalda, además de que ese hombre tenía piel bronceada.

"¿Quién eres tú? Solo unas pocas personas saben acerca de los Espectros," Pregunto Myu con algo de cautela, pero todavía confiado por el hecho de que esa persona no lleva una Armadura.

"Defteros de Géminis," Una simple respuesta acompañada de una sonrisa que muchos describirían como 'Demoniaca…'.

"¿¡Géminis!?" Exclamo en sorpresa Myu, dándose cuenta de porque a pesar de no llevar Armadura, ese tipo era tan fuerte.

Sin embargo, pronto la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro del Espectro de Papillon fue cambiada a una de felicidad y excitación.

"Oh… ¡Esta es una oportunidad única en la vida!" Sonrió de manera sádica Myu, "Si puedo matar al Santo de Géminis antes de que comienza la Guerra Santa… ¡Hades-sama me promoverá de puesto!" De hecho, ser uno de los Tres Jueces no estaría fuera de las expectativas por haber matado a un Santo Dorado en un momento tan crucial como este.

Y como Defteros no llevaba puesta su Armadura Dorada… el matarlo iba a ser fácil.

"Oye, Insecto," Dijo Defteros para llamar la atención de Myu, quien aparentemente había perdido el foco en el combate, "Por si se te olvida: estoy en frente tuyo,".

"¿Ahhh?" Responde un molesto Myu ante tal insulto.

Pero eso dura poco antes de que una sonrisa aparezca en el rostro del Espectro de Papillon.

"Ah, ya veo, estas intentando mostrar valor a pesar de saber que estas condenado a morir por el simple hecho de no tener tu Armadura," Myu asume eso de forma errónea, siendo que él no conoce las verdaderas capacidades de Defteros.

"…" Defteros no dice nada y simplemente mira a Myu de forma aburrida, como si quisiese provocar al Espectro de Papillon para que lo atacase.

"Grr…" Gruño un poco Myu a causa de la falta de reacción de Defteros, "Muy bien, tú lo pediste," El Espectro de Papillon originalmente planeaba usar su telequinesis para jugar un poco con el Santo de Géminis antes de matarlo, pero ahora Myu simplemente irá directamente a por la victoria.

"**¡Fairy Thronging!"** Myu de Papillon levanto su brazo, el cual lanzo un rayo multicolor.

Sin embargo, Defteros pudo ver fácilmente ese ataque y reaccionar de manera acorde.

Simplemente moverse hacia un lado para evitar el ataque.

"¡Tch!" Se escucho la frustración de Myu.

"¿Así que lo único que tiene la basura de Hades son debiluchos como tú?" Dijo Defteros con una sonrisa de confianza.

Y claramente esas palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado de enojar a Myu.

"Maldito… ahora en lugar de acabarte rápidamente te voy a hacer sufrir con mis poderes de telequinesis," Pero Myu cometió un error bastante grande en esta situación: Se puso a hablar de más….

"Creo que primero te inmovilizare para luego usar mi técnic-¡!"La razón por la cual es Espectro de Papillon no pudo continuar hablando se trataba de algo muy simple.

Defteros lo había agarrado del cuello, impidiendo así que mas palabras saliesen de la boca de Myu.

"Hablas mucho," Y sin perder el tiempo, Defteros hizo fuerza y lanzo a Myu hacia el aire.

Claro que con sus alas el Espectro de Papillon podía estabilizarse… pero Defteros no iba a dejar que eso ocurriese.

"**¡Mavros Eruption Crust!" **La técnica de Defteros es ejecutada.

Un torrente de lava sale desde las profundidades de la tierra y consume a Myu antes de que este pudiese reaccionar.

"Ese tipo debió ser de los más débiles del ejercito de Hades," Dijo Defteros, pero esas palabras no eran particularmente dirigidas a nadie.

Ya habiendo acabado con lo que el venia a hacer, Defteros comienza a retirarse a un lugar menos habitado para usar libremente su técnica.

Sin embargo… para el niño que había visto todo ese increíble encuentro…

Un impulso de seguir a ese hombre de cabello largo y piel bronceada que había derrotado al hombre con Armadura comenzó a manifestarse en el corazón de Ichigo.

Y como si guiado por alguien mas, Ichigo decidió caminar detrás de aquel hombre.

**XzXzX**

Defteros está caminando por una calle de Karakura, a decir verdad era únicamente cuestión de suerte que estuviese lloviendo y por lo tanto hubiese poca gente en la calle o el hubiese llamado mucho la atención por el hecho de no llevar camisa ni nada.

Después de esta pequeña experiencia el planeaba regresar a la Isla Kanon, ya que no había prácticamente nada que pudiese hacer en Japón, además el país en si no era muy _apreciativo _con los extranjeros, aunque eso ni le importaba a Defteros.

"Al final venir aquí fue una pérdida de tiempo," Dice el Santo de Géminis, quien está por usar su técnica para poder regresar a la Isla Kanon. Después de todo lo único que había aquí era un Espectro, aun cuando el sueño que Defteros había tenido lo había guiado hasta aquí, lo que hizo que el Santo de Géminis creyese que se trataba de algo importante.

Sin embargo, antes de regresar a la Isla Kanon, hay algo de lo que Defteros tiene que encargarse primero.

"¿Por qué me estas siguiendo?" Pregunta Defteros, sin siquiera voltearse.

Detrás de Defteros se encontraba Ichigo, quien estaba temblando al escuchar la voz de Defteros, la cual era realmente amenazante junto con su apariencia.

Pero aun así… él había tomado una decisión, por eso Ichigo no retrocederá ni un solo paso hasta poder hablar con ese hombre.

Porque después de haber visto ese poder, Ichigo sabía que el necesitaba ser tan fuerte como ese hombre o sino el no podría proteger a sus seres queridos.

"P-por favor, ¡Conviérteme en tu aprendiz!" Exclama Ichigo, quien se pone de rodillas para hacer la petición.

La respuesta de Defteros es inmediata y simple.

"No," Responde el Santo de Géminis con un tono de voz aburrido.

Una respuesta simple y clara, demostrando que Defteros no quería perder su tiempo con mocosos.

"¿P-pero porque?" Pregunta un sorprendido Ichigo. El jamás había esperado una respuesta tan directa como esa, aun cuando la petición de ser un aprendiz era bastante inusual.

"Es simple: Si tu vienes conmigo, morirás en tan solo un día, y sería una molestia tener que pasar por todo eso, solo gastaría tiempo que podría ser usado en otra cosa," Responde Defteros.

"¡Eso no es verdad!" Responde Ichigo.

"¿Acaso sabes del lugar al donde me dirijo?" Pregunta Defteros, quien se voltea para mirar a los ojos a Ichigo.

Esos ojos transmitían una sensación que aterrorizaría a casi todas las personas que estuviesen recibiendo una mirada de Defteros.

E Ichigo Kurosaki no es la excepción a la regla.

El niño de cabello naranja retrocede unos pasos, pero al hacer eso se tropieza con sus propias piernas.

"¡Ha! Lo sabía, no eres más que un mocoso asustadizo que huiría con su madre cada vez que algo pase," Dice Defteros dando una sonrisa, creyendo haber descubierto que clase de persona era Ichigo.

Pero al escuchar como Defteros menciono a su madre, Ichigo inmediatamente se levanta y se acerca a Defteros, aun cuando el pelinaranja esta temblando con cada paso.

"P-por favor… si no hubiese sido por ti… ella y yo podríamos haber m-muerto…" Logra decir Ichigo, quien superando sus temores, se posiciona justo en frente de Defteros, "¡Y quiero ser fuerte para que una situación como esta nunca vuelva a ocurrir!" Exclama Ichigo, por un leve momento una gran determinación aparece en sus ojos.

Y Defteros pudo verlo, por un breve momento el pudo sentir potencial en ese chico.

Quizás… quizás no sea una pérdida de tiempo después de todo, quizás sea un pequeño modo de pasar el tiempo antes de continuar con su propio entrenamiento para ser un Demonio…

"Muy bien, te hare mi aprendiz," Dice Defteros, cosa que causa que Ichigo de una gran sonrisa de alegría.

"¿¡En serio!?" Pregunta un emocionado Ichigo.

"Pero te advierto algo, una vez que comiences, solo podrás irte cuando seas fuerte o cuando seas un cadáver, y el entrenamiento será de vida o muerte," Advierte Defteros.

Sin embargo, Ichigo no va a renunciar una ver llegado hasta este punto.

"Está bien, prometo superar ese entrenamiento," Dice Ichigo.

Por su parte Defteros utiliza la técnica que le permitió llegar a Karakura en primer lugar.

"**Another Dimension (Otra Dimensión)"** Dice Defteros, e inmediatamente se abre un portal.

Ichigo se queda inmóvil al ver eso, esa es la primera vez que el joven Kurosaki ve ese tipo de poderes.

"Increíble…" Murmura Ichigo.

Sin embargo, en menos de un segundo, Defteros agarra a Ichigo del cuello de su ropa, y de una lo lanza hacia el portal.

"¡Ahhhhh!" Grita Ichigo, mientras que Defteros simplemente salta dentro del portal.

**-Isla Kanon-**

Ichigo aparece en un lugar que al parecer es una isla.

Una isla volcánica activa para ser más específicos.

"¿Dónde estamos?" Pregunta el joven de cabello naranja mientras inspecciona el lugar, "Hace unos segundos estábamos en Karakura y ahora estamos en una isla,".

"Este lugar se llama Isla Kanon, una isla volcánicamente activa que se encuentra cerca de Grecia," Revela Defteros.

Ichigo se queda con la boca abierta al enterarse de que en cosa de segundos él se encontraba en otra parte del mundo.

"Y este lugar será tu hogar hasta que yo crea que eres lo suficientemente fuerte," Dice Defteros, quien comienza a caminar hacia el volcán.

Ichigo lo sigue, caminando justo detrás de el.

"Espera, Maestro," Dice Ichigo, quien intenta llamar la atención de Defteros, y lo llama 'maestro' porque ahora él será su estudiante.

"¿Qué quieres?" Pregunta Defteros sin siquiera voltearse o dejar de caminar.

"Nunca supe cuál es tu nombre," Dice Ichigo.

"Mi nombre es… Defteros," Finalmente el le revela su nombre al joven Kurosaki.

Una relación de estudiante y maestro ha comenzado.

Sin embargo, lo que Ichigo no se imaginaba, era de lo realmente duro que sería el entrenamiento… pero al final tendría frutos.

**-Tres Semanas Después, (Afuera del Volcán de la Isla Kanon)-**

Una semana ha pasado desde que Ichigo llego a la Isla Kanon.

Y el joven Kurosaki lo puede asegurar.

Realmente ha sido lo más parecido al infierno.

Y el entrenamiento al que Defteros lo sometió también es demasiado.

Para empezar… en estos momentos.

"¡Es imposible!" Exclama Ichigo.

Y mirando de cerca, se pueden apreciar que la ropa de Ichigo está en muy mal estado, su camiseta está muy dañada y con marcas de quemaduras.

Sus pantalones están en estado similar.

Y por ultimo sus zapatillas están por desmoronarse.

"Y yo te digo que tienes que hacerlo," Responde Defteros mirando a su aprendiz mientras el se encuentra sentado en una roca en medio de la lava.

"Maestro, es imposible que yo pueda romper esta roca," Dice Ichigo, quien levemente acaricia sus nudillos, los cuales están rojos por tanto golpear la roca.

"Mocoso, ¡deja de quejarte y hazlo!" Exclama Defteros.

"Pero… aun no entiendo cómo funciona esa energía de la que me hablaste…" Murmura Ichigo.

Defteros suspira ante esas palabras.

"Escúchame, porque solo te lo diré una vez más, el Cosmos es una energía que usa el concepto básico de la destrucción," Defteros Comenzó a dar una explicación para su estudiante.

Aun cuando el Santo de Géminis viviese en esta isla lejos de la civilización, eso no quería decir que el fuese estúpido, de hecho como la mayoría de los Dorados o Santos en general, Defteros era inteligente (Claro que nunca al nivel de Aspros…).

"¿El concepto de la destrucción?" Repitió un confundido Ichigo, quien nunca había escuchado esas palabras.

Eso suena como algo que un profesor adulto le enseñaría a sus estudiantes en una academia…

"Mocoso, responde esta pregunta: ¿De qué están hechas estas piedras?" Pregunto Defteros mientras tomo en su mano una de las piedras que estaban en el suelo.

"Bueno… ¿De tierra?" Respondió el pelinaraja de manera inocente, siendo que un niño de su edad no sabría la respuesta a esa pregunta.

"¡NO!" Respondió Defteros mientras rápidamente le arrojo la misma piedra que el había tomado hacia el hombro de Ichigo.

"¡AUCH!" Grito Ichigo, sintiendo un gran dolor en su hombro, siendo que realmente dolió ese piedrazo, más aun si es Defteros quien lo lanza.

Ichigo tuvo que contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, porque si él se pusiese a comenzar a llorar aquí y ahora, entonces Defteros lo tiraría a la lava…

De hecho Defteros si estaba esperado a que Ichigo se pusiese a llorar para así tirarlo a la lava…

Pero este mocoso que únicamente Defteros había decidido traer para matar el aburrimiento resulto ser increíblemente resistente a la hora de aguantar los entrenamientos.

"Mocoso estúpido, la respuesta es: Átomos," Dijo Defteros mientras tomo otra piedra en sus manos, cosa que asusto a Ichigo, quien ahora sabía que si el respondía mal las preguntas de Defteros… entonces otra piedra le seria lanzada…

"Mocoso, ¿Sabías que todo en el mundo está compuesto por átomos?" Pregunto Defteros.

A Ichigo ya le parecía muy sospechoso que su maestro se está comportando de esa manera, pero era mejor responder de buena manera antes que ganarse la ira de Defteros… y con eso otra piedra siendo arrojada.

"Creo que lo escuche alguna vez…" Contesto Ichigo, intentando recordar donde lo había escuchado pero fallando en hacerlo.

"Entonces que no se te olvide esto: Todo está compuesto por átomos, un núcleo rodeado por electrones," Dice Defteros mientras juega con la piedra en su mano, lanzándola levemente hacia arriba solo para atraparla con su mano.

"El método principal de lucha de los Santos es hacer arder el Cosmos en el fondo de nuestros corazones," Defteros se puso en modo 'profesor' para hacer más fácil de entender a Ichigo, si tan solo porque el Santo de Géminis no quiere tener que repetir esta lección ni una vez más, "Todo para poder destruir los Átomos,".

Como demostración, Defteros encendió levemente el Cosmos es su brazo, lo que causo que la piedra comenzase a flotar en la mano del Santo de Géminis.

Y ante los asombrados ojos de Ichigo, la piedra se desmorono hasta no ser nada más que polvo.

"El Universo nació del Big Bang, y todos los seres vivos poseen una parte de esa explosión," Explico Defteros, "Los Santos podemos canalizar esa energía para destruir cualquier cosa, esa energía se llama: _COSMOS_," Defteros puso un énfasis en la última palabra.

"No puede ser… ¿Entonces los Santos pueden destruir incluso rocas y metal?" Dijo un sorprendido Ichigo, "¡Ósea que sus cuerpos deben ser tan duros como el acero!" Ichigo se dio cuenta de esa implicación de las habilidades de los Santos.

"Otra vez… ¡NO!" Y en esta ocasión Defteros en lugar de agarrar una piedra… simplemente pateo una desde el suelo que le dio a Ichigo en el otro hombro.

"¡KHH!" Ichigo se contiene los gritos de de dolor junto con las lagrimas, ¡Realmente duelen esas piedras!

"Estas equivocado mocoso, por más que tengamos tal poder, nuestros cuerpos siguen siendo humanos. De hecho hay muchos hombres que no llegan a ser Santos porque por más que despierten el Cosmos, sus cuerpos no lo soportaron," Explico Defteros de Géminis.

"Entonces si el cuerpo de un usuario del Cosmos sigue siendo humano… ¿¡Porque me haces romper rocas!?" Exclamo Ichigo mientras le apuntaba con el dedo a Defteros, quien ni se veía afectado en lo más mínimo por ese gesto.

"Tú no lo sabes, mocoso, pero los Santos usualmente entrenan rompiendo rocas para poder entender mas el Cosmos," Respondió Defteros, recordando como el había aprendido eso al escuchar secretamente como entrenaba Aspros…

"Pero entonces… ¿Cómo ayuda el romper rocas?" Ichigo quería saber, porque de otra forma esto significaría que el se había estado rompiendo las manos para nada.

"Un Santo debe adquirir el método de la destrucción más allá del conocimiento humano…" Nuevamente otra explicación de lo que era ser un Santo saldría de los labios de Defteros, "Se requiere una gran fuerza para destruir distintos objetos con los puños, pero si solo se atacase con fuerza normal, el cuerpo se destrozaría," Como Defteros nunca recibió entrenamiento formal, el solo esta copiando lo que él había logrado escuchar de las lecciones de Aspros.

Es por eso que en estos momentos Defteros parece un verdadero profesor, en lugar de esos que enseñan con el cuerpo en lugar de las palabras.

"Solo aquellos lo suficientemente fuerte como para sobrevivir los duros entrenamientos reciben la sagrada Armadura que protege sus cuerpos," Defteros con esto decidió explicarle a Ichigo el detalle que este todavía no sabía.

Que eran exactamente los Santos…

"Los Santos visten Armaduras que poseen su propia Constelación que las protege, por lo tanto el numero de Santos es igual al de las Constelaciones en el cielo," Defteros puede ver que Ichigo está totalmente absorbido en la lección, "Hay 24 Constelaciones en el Cielo del Norte, 47 en el Cielo del Sur y 12 en la Órbita del Sol. En otras palabras serán 88 los Santos en este mundo,".

"Obtener una de esas Armaduras es el sueño de muchos," Defteros se levanta y comienza a caminar hacia un área más profunda de la cueva, "Pero tú solo deseas dominar el Cosmos, así que quizás no importe si no estás protegido por ninguna constelación,".

"Maestro, antes de que te vayas hay algo que te tengo que preguntar," Ichigo quería saber la razón por la que Defteros… se molesto siquiera en dar esa explicación.

"Si es porque te explique todo eso… fue para mostrar el leve respeto que te tengo," Esa revelación francamente dejo sin palabras a Ichigo.

"A pesar de ser un mocoso que ha vivido una vida común y corriente y no había entrenado, pudiste aguantar más de un día conmigo, y tu razón para volverte fuerte se trata de proteger a tu familia, " Dijo Defteros.

Porque para Defteros de Géminis… también hubo una persona muy importante que era miembro de su familia…

Su hermano: Aspros de Géminis.

"Con solo eso te ganaste un poco de respeto," Cuando Defteros dijo eso, una sonrisa de felicidad apareció en el rostro del joven Ichigo.

"Pero no me malinterpretes, ni siquiera el pequeño respeto que tengo por tu patética vida te salvara de terminar como un cadáver flotando en la lava si no logras superar mi entrenamiento," Y con esa última advertencia Defteros se fue hacia una sección del Volcán en la cual el dormía.

Ichigo se quedo ahí de pie por unos instantes… antes de colapsar en el suelo debido al cansancio.

Pero lo que el había aprendido este día se quedaría con el por el resto de su vida.

Y en la mañana siguiente… Ichigo aprendió la verdad… la verdad sobre los Guerreros que han protegido a Athena y a este mundo dese la era del mito…

**-Un Año Después (Dos Años Desde Que Ichigo Dejo Karakura) -**

"Maestro," Dice Ichigo, caminando en frente de Defteros.

Al pasar el tiempo, el cabello de Ichigo había crecido, siendo ahora que su cabello le llegaba hasta los hombros.

"Que es lo que quieres mocoso," Responde Defteros, sin embargo estaba curioso por lo que Ichigo quería decirle, ya que usualmente su alumno solo venia cuando era algo importante.

"Finalmente lo logre," Dice el joven Kurosaki, con una sonrisa en su cara.

Defteros levanta una ceja ante el anuncio de su estudiante, si lo que está diciendo es verdad, entonces Ichigo habría alcanzado ese poder en dos años.

Un tiempo bastante remarcable y que mostraba una afinidad con el Cosmos.

"¿Oh? Interesante," Dice Defteros con una sonrisa siniestra, "Entonces muéstramelo, y si después de decirme eso no lo logras… entonces te tirare a la lava como castigo," La mirada del Santo de Géminis mira directamente a los ojos de Ichigo.

Con el pasar del tiempo, Ichigo se acostumbro a ese tipo de miradas, pero aun así tenían efecto.

Por eso, en lugar de retroceder, Ichigo simplemente tembló por una fracción de segundo ante la mirada de su maestro.

Y también sabe que si su maestro amenaza con tirarlo a la lava…

El cumplirá con esa amenaza.

"Muy bien," Dice Ichigo mientras se acerca hacia la roca que él había intentado destrozar todo este tiempo.

"Observa muy bien maestro," Y entonces Ichigo cierra sus ojos y se concentra.

El joven de cabello naranja puede sentirlo, el puede sentir cada célula de su cuerpo reaccionando, Ichigo puede sentir el universo en su interior.

Un brillo puede verse cubriendo el cuerpo de Ichigo.

Y entonces el lanza su puño hacia la piedra.

_¡BOOM!_

La piedra termina hecha pedazos, confirmando que todo el entrenamiento tuvo sus resultados y aun más del potencial total de Ichigo.

Ichigo Kurosaki lo había logrado.

El había activado su Cosmos en tan solo dos años.

"¡Hahaha!" Se ríe triunfantemente Ichigo, "¡Finalmente lo logre, maestro! Ahora estoy seguro de que reconocerás que no soy un mocoso-¡" Pero antes de que pudiese terminar, Ichigo recibe un golpe en el estomago, cortesía de Defteros.

Sin embargo, Ichigo noto que el puño no tenía mucha fuerza, como si Defteros no tuviese la intención de lastimarlo, quizás como una pequeña muestra de respeto por haber llegado tan lejos como para despertar el Cosmos.

"Nada mal para un mocoso," Dice Defteros, quien con esas palabras demuestra que no ha cambiado su opinión acerca de Ichigo, "Pero ahora que activaste el Cosmos, no hay marcha atrás," Entonces, con un solo golpe, Defteros derriba una de las paredes del volcán, haciendo que apareciese un abismo de considerable tamaño.

"¡Escucha con atención!" Exclama Defteros, "Si quieres puedo llevarte de regreso a casa con tu familia. Ya eres lo suficientemente fuerte para combatir con a esas basuras que intentaron matarte a ti y a tu madre," Revela Defteros.

Ichigo se queda con la boca abierta por la sorpresa.

¿Acaso su maestro le acaba de decir que finalmente podría regresar con su familia?

¿Finalmente… podría regresar con su madre, padre y sus hermanas…?

Esas personas que Ichigo extrañaba desde el fondo de su corazón.

Sin embargo…

Ichigo no está totalmente seguro.

Después de todo, el planeaba entrenar hasta que Defteros dijese que el ya estaba listo.

Pero ahora, Defteros le está ofreciendo a Ichigo la opción de irse, por lo que todavía hay más cosas que aprender.

"Pero si eliges quedarte, entonces te entrenare hasta el final, y cuando termines tendrás un nivel de poder similar al mío, y muy posiblemente te convertirás en un Santo, pero también es posible que te termines convirtiendo en un demonio como yo," Dice finalmente el maestro a su alumno.

Puede que no lo parezca, pero con el pasar del tiempo Defteros termino por desarrollar cierta tolerancia por Ichigo, debido a que el joven Kurosaki es la única persona con la que él ha pasado tanto tiempo junto y que no lo mira con desprecio.

La única otra persona en hacer eso era Aspros…

"Maestro…" Comienza a hablar Ichigo, ya habiendo tomado su decisión, "Quiero quedarme aquí… quiero ser realmente fuerte, tanto como tú y finalmente lograr que me reconozcas como y hombre y no como un mocoso," Ichigo dice su decisión final "Yo quiero ser… Un Santo,".

Defteros dio una sonrisa ante la decisión de su alumno.

"Entonces, quiero que te tires," Ordena Defteros a Ichigo, indicando hacia el precipicio, "Gracias a tu entrenamiento deberías ser capaz de sobrevivir, y si mueres… significa que desperdicie mi tiempo contigo para nada,".

"Maestro, tu y yo sabemos lo que va a pasar ahora…" Dijo Ichigo mientras apretaba sus puños con determinación.

E Ichigo hace lo que su maestro le ordeno, el realmente se lanzo al abismo.

Y también logro sobrevivir y trepar de regreso (Pero no sin recibir varias heridas).

"No creía que realmente te lanzarías sin antes haber protestado," Dice Defteros, quien aprieta sus nudillos, "Pero con eso puedo ver que tan lejos estas dispuesto a llegar," Entonces el Santo de Géminis dice unas palabras que aterran totalmente a su alumno.

"A partir de ahora tu entrenaras directamente contigo, si no logras hacerte lo suficientemente fuerte, entonces serás solo una pila de huesos," Dice Defteros, con una gran y sádica sonrisa.

Y fue en ese momento que Ichigo Kurosaki pensó mientras temblaba ante el temible hombre que estaba en frente suyo... al cual es muy tentador llamarlo: Demonio.

Que quizás hubiese sido mejor haber regresado a casa mientras todavía había una oportunidad…

**-Santuario de Athena (Meses Después)-**

Este lugar realmente tenía cierto encanto…

Eso fue lo que pensó Ichigo al mirar a sus alrededores.

Una arquitectura bastante distinta a la que se encontraba en su hogar en Karakura y en Japón, o en la Isla Kanon (En la cual solo había un pequeño pueblo y el volcán, además de áreas naturales).

De hecho al entrar Ichigo sintió como si él hubiese entrado también a un tiempo distinto.

El tiempo en el que los Dioses todavía jugaban un papel activo en las vidas de los humanos.

Pero únicamente era la sensación que una persona sentía al entrar por primera vez al Santuario.

Ichigo intentaba encontrar su camino hacia las Doce Casas para así poder ir a ver al Patriarca e informarle que Defteros de Géminis había tomado a un aprendiz (Afortunadamente el había podido conseguir un poco de ropa en la Isla Kanon… una persona se la ofreció por miedo a que uno de los 'Demonios' le hiciese algo).

Sin embargo como Ichigo nunca había estado aquí, eventualmente el pelinaranja termino perdido.

Y es así como nos encontramos en la situación actual, Ichigo llego hacia las ruinas de un pilar, en donde un hombre con anteojos estaba leyendo un libro.

Ese hombre tenía cabello verdoso.

Su nombre era… Degel, el Santo Dorado de Acuario.

"Es un placer, mi nombre es Degel, Santo Dorado de Acuario," Se presenta el hombre de anteojos, quien extiende su mano hacia Ichigo después de bajar del pilar.

El haber vivido con Defteros había enseñado muchas cosas y a la vez cambiado muchas cosas para Ichigo.

Sin embargo, los modales básicos que sus padres le habían enseñado eran una de las cosas de su vida que Ichigo no había olvidado, a pesar de que un saludo así de casual sería mucho pedir ante Defteros…

"Mucho, gusto, mi nombre es Ichigo," Ichigo extendió su mano y le regreso el saludo a Degel.

"Muy bien, Ichigo, ¿Puedes decirme como llegaste aquí?" Pregunto el Santo de Acuario.

Degel sabía a la perfección que ese chico no era alguien normal, porque las personas comunes y corrientes no podían encontrar tan fácilmente el camino hacia el Santuario.

Existía la posibilidad de que ese chico fuese un espía de los enemigos del Santuario, en tiempos cercanos a la Guerra Santa, esa posibilidad era muy real.

Nunca se podía ser demasiado precavido.

"Mi maestro me envió para informarle algo al Patriarca," Explico Ichigo, "Yo soy un Santo en entrenamiento,".

Degel se relajo al oír eso, así que ese chico frente a sus ojos se trataba de un aprendiz que estaba aprendiendo el uso del Cosmos en algún otro lugar que el Santuario…

"En ese caso me disculpo por haber sospechado de ti," Se disculpa el Santo de Acuario.

Ichigo asiente, así aceptando la disculpa.

"Está bien, además que me sorprendió un poco el estar en frente de otro Santo Dorado a parte de mi maestro," Aunque siendo honestos, Defteros todavía no ha vestido su Armadura Dorada en frente de Ichigo…

"¿Oh? ¿Y quién es el que te esta entrenando?" Siendo que Degel los conoce a todos ellos, el no había oído que alguno de los demás hubiese tomado a un estudiante.

"Defteros de Géminis," Responde Ichigo de manera natural, no sabiendo lo sorprendentes que eran sus palabras para alguien como Degel de Acuario.

"Defteros de Géminis…" Repitió Degel, no habiendo esperado escuchar el nombre de _ese Santo _en particular.

Degel conocía bien a Defteros después de todo, siendo que ellos dos pelearon juntos en contra de los Berserkers de Ares antes de la traición de Aspros y de que Defteros se hubiese ido a vivir a la Isla Kanon.

El Santo de Acuario jamás hubiese esperado que alguien como Defteros hubiese tomado un estudiante…

Además, Degel sabía que Ichigo decía la verdad, únicamente porque el simple hecho de conocer a Defteros mostraba que no estaba mintiendo.

"… Ya veo… aunque nunca hubiese esperado que alguien como él hubiese decidido el tener a un estudiante," El Santo de Acuario observa a Ichigo con una mirada analítica, "Realmente debiste hacer algo sorprendente para que ese hombre te aceptase," Hay respeto en la voz de Degel.

"El me salvo la vida a mí y a mi madre, y acepto tomarme como estudiante… pero el creyó que yo habría muerto para el segundo día… " Aunque esa última parte fue murmurada, Degel de Acuario pudo oírla perfectamente.

Conociendo como era Defteros… uno solo podía imaginarse el brutal entrenamiento que este chico debió haber aguantado.

Y el hecho de también servirle de compañía a Defteros…

Un joven como ese merecía una recompensa por tales acciones.

"Sabes, Ichigo, supongo que puedo mostrarte alrededor del Santuario," Dijo Degel con una pequeña sonrisa, mostrando que el Santo de Acuario no era tan estoico como parecía a primera vista.

Y ese día en el Santuario… fue uno que Ichigo disfruto mucho, especialmente el poder haber conocido a Degel.

**-Dos Años Después (Cuatro Años Desde Que Ichigo dejo Karakura) -**

Se puede escuchar el sonido de golpes resonando por la cueva dentro del volcán.

Ese sonido es causado por dos personas peleando.

"¡Espero que estés listo, viejo!" Se escucha la voz de un Ichigo de trece años, "¡Finalmente vas a caer!" Exclama Ichigo mientras le está dando golpes a Defteros.

"¡Tan solo inténtalo, mocoso!" Responde Defteros, mientras bloquea sin problemas los golpes de Ichigo.

Dos años han pasado desde que Ichigo decidió quedarse en la Isla Kanon junto a su maestro, en lugar de regresar a casa.

Durante ese tiempo su nivel de poder y manejo del Cosmos han subido de manera considerable, incluso podría considerarse al nivel de un Santo de Plata muy poderoso, pero debajo del de un Santo de Oro.

Pero aun así no estaba al nivel de Defteros.

Por otra parte se expandió el rumor entre los habitantes de la Isla Kanon de que el Demonio había tomado un alumno, por lo que eventualmente Ichigo y Defteros pasaron a ser conocidos como los 'Demonios de la Isla Kanon' e Ichigo también era a veces llamado: El Hijo del Demonio de la Isla Kanon.

Por otra parte Ichigo finalmente aprendió que Armadura será la suya, cuando una noche él y Defteros estaban mirando las estrellas después de una sesión de entrenamiento.

_-Flashback-_

_Ichigo se encontraba descansando en las afueras de la cueva del volcán, específicamente, el estaba recostado en suelo de la entrada de la cueva._

_Después de un duro día de entrenamiento, al joven de cabello naranja le gustaba disfrutar del cielo nocturno, y además las Estrellas podían ser perfectamente vistas desde la Isla._

_Por lo que estar en la Isla Kanon no era tan malo._

_Ya que, el nunca podría ver esas Estrellas en Karakura, donde el cielo está contaminado y bloquea la vista._

"_Supongo que este lugar tiene sus buenas partes," Dice Ichigo._

"_De que estás hablando, mocoso," Dice Defteros, quien aparece de la nada y se sienta sobre una roca._

_Sin embargo, Ichigo sabe que su maestro no venía con intenciones de buscar pelea._

"_Estoy hablando de que el cielo nocturno en esta Isla, uno no puede ver algo como eso en la ciudad," Dice Ichigo._

"_Me imagino," Responde Defteros, aunque él no lo diga abiertamente, él prefiere este tipo de ambientes y no le gustan mucho las ciudades, lugares repletos de gente simplemente no le agrada a Defteros. _

"_Viejo," Comienza a hablar Ichigo._

"_Que quieres, Mocoso" Le responde Defteros._

"_Tú me dijiste que los Santos tienen una Constelación guardiana, y yo quiero saber cuál es la mía," Dice Ichigo. _

_Eso era algo que lo estaba molestando, ya que si el va a ser un Santo, entonces necesitaba saber cuál era su Constelación, de ese modo podría ver si su Armadura seria una de Bronce, o de Plata._

"_Ahora que lo mencionas tienes razón, nunca me moleste en saber cual era tu Constelación," Dice Defteros mientras comienza a mirar al cielo nocturno, buscando la Constelación de su alumno, "Pero te lo abierto, si eres un Santo de Bronce, deberías prepararte para ser una pila de huesos en el fondo de la lava,". _

_Ichigo no sabía si su maestro estaba bromeando o estaba diciendo la verdad… aunque lo mas probable era que dijese la verdad._

_Fuese como fuese, Defteros comenzó a mirar las estrellas, buscando la constelación de su alumno._

_El busco en el vasto cielo nocturno hasta que finalmente encontró lo que buscaba, una constelación que él podía sentir reaccionando, y como Defteros ya estaba elegido por Géminis, esa constelación solo podía ser de su alumno…_

"_¡Tch!" La molestia era casi palpable en la voz de Defteros de Géminis, y sus ojos miraban a cierto grupo de estrellas con algo parecido a… ¿Decepción? _

_Ichigo Kurosaki sentía como sus instintos le estaban diciendo que ahora mismo sería el mejor momento para correr ya que la atención de Defteros no estaba del todo centrada en el._

_Sin embargo… la curiosidad de saber cuál era su constelación había superado la señal de peligro que su instinto le estaba dando. _

"_Lince…" Fue lo que dijo Defteros, quien cubrió su cara con su mano en señal de frustración._

"_¿Lince?" Repitió Ichigo, quien siendo un niño no sabía realmente mucho acerca de las constelaciones o a que correspondía cada una, únicamente el sabia de las 12 principales._

_De hecho el nunca se hubiese imaginado que 'Lince' sería una constelación._

"_Mocoso…" Dijo Defteros lentamente, pero su voz era amenazante y de hecho un aura negra (Que no era Cosmos) se comenzó a manifestar alrededor del cuerpo de Defteros._

"_¿S-si?" Respondió nerviosamente Ichigo, quien instintivamente retrocedió un paso._

_Lamentablemente para él, ellos se encontraban dentro del volcán, por lo que la opción de correr hacia la salida no podía ser usada…_

"_¿Recuerdas mi advertencia?" Palabras amenazantes que salieron de la boca del Santo de Géminis mientras hacía sonar sus nudillos. _

"_Que si yo terminaba siendo un Santo de Bronce entonces terminaría como una pila de huesos…" Repitió Ichigo, quien para su propio horror se dio cuenta de lo que esto significaba._

"_Lince es una constelación de Bronce," Defteros confirmo los miedos de su estudiante, "Y yo que me había tomado la molestia de entrenarte," Un leve suspiro acerca del tiempo desperdiciado escapo de los labios del Santo de Géminis._

_La ruta que conducía hacia la costa más rápida estaba un poco lejos para esta situación… pero si todo salía bien Ichigo podría hacer un escape…_

"_Mocoso, simplemente por ser mi único discípulo y el primer mocoso que he aguantado por tanto tiempo, te daré cinco segundos," Anuncio Defteros mientras se cruzo de brazos y se quedo ahí parado con una mirada un tanto aburrida._

_Ichigo ni siquiera se quedo a mirar…_

_Cuando esas palabras terminaron de salir de la boca de su maestro, el pelinaranja ya se había puesto a correr a toda velocidad (Incluso ayudado por el Cosmos para así aumentar su velocidad) para alejarse lo más pronto posible de Defteros. Incluso Ichigo considera perfectamente plausible la idea de irse nadando hacia el Santuario como método de escape._

_Pero aun cuando Ichigo se movía a la Velocidad del Sonido, Defteros era un Santo Dorado que podía moverse a la Velocidad de la Luz._

_Esa noche fue una particularmente recordada por los habitantes de la Isla Kanon._

_La noche en donde se pudieron ver varias mini erupciones de lava en varias partes de la Isla y los gritos de terror de un chico._

_La gente asumió que el Demonio de la Isla Kanon finalmente habían decidió matar y comerse a su estudiante, el Segundo Demonio._

_Si para la gente fue una experiencia de miedo (Al parecer que el Demonio de la Isla Kanon finalmente destruiría la Isla), para Ichigo fue traumatizante._

_Y de alguna manera Ichigo logro sobrevivir a su maestro._

_¿Qué pudo haber dicho el joven Ichigo para calmar a Defteros de Géminis?_

_Eso fue…_

_-Fin del Flashback-_

Alcanzar el Séptimo Sentido…

Después de que Defteros finalmente acorralo a Ichigo y se preparaba para tirar a este a la lava del Volcán, pero en el último momento Ichigo le pidió a Defteros que le perdonase la vida a cambio de que el aprendiese a dominar el Séptimo Sentido.

Ichigo todavía no ha podido lograr el Séptimo Sentido, sin embargo el está llegando a la esencia… la conclusión final que le permitirá llegar al máximo control del Cosmos.

Porque aun siendo de un Santo de Bronce, el dominar el Séptimo Sentido compensaría por el entrenamiento.

"¡Toma esto!" Exclama Ichigo, mientras comienza a concentrar su Cosmos.

El se prepara para utilizar la técnica que su maestro le había enseñado.

"**Mavros Eruption Crust! (La Corteza de la Erupción Oscura)****" **Con esa técnica, Ichigo hace aparecer un flujo de lava en el suelo.

E inmediatamente pone una mano en el suelo, apoyando la otra en el codo de su brazo extendido

Al hacer eso, Ichigo envía una erupción de magma hacia su maestro.

Sin embargo, Defteros ni siquiera se inmuto ante el ataque.

"Patético… ¡Realmente has estado perdiendo tiempo en lugar de entrenar!" Exclama Defteros, quien con un solo brazo logra desviar la lava.

Y eso puso bastante nervioso a Ichigo.

"¡Así se hace la técnica!" Exclama Defteros, quien se prepara para ejecutar la técnica.

Ichigo conoce muy bien a su maestro, y lo que pasara a continuación.

Así que hace lo inteligente…

Y se pone a correr con todo lo que tiene.

"**Mavros Eruption Crust!" **Y con eso, Defteros invoca un flujo de lava que deja en vergüenza al que Ichigo había invocado.

"Eso deja a mi ataque en vergüenza…" Murmuro Ichigo, aunque de repente una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, "¡Pero ya no caeré en algo como eso!" Y en contra de toda expectativa, Ichigo actualmente _fue de frente hacia el torrente de lava_ de su Maestro.

"¿Oh? Veo que finalmente decidiste cometer suicido, yo sabía que eventualmente vivir aquí conmigo sería demasiado," Dijo Defteros con una sonrisa sádica al ver como aparentemente su estudiante había elegido la muerte para así liberarse de los entrenamientos infernales a los que él era sometido.

'_Por supuesto que eso no pasara,'_ Pensó Defteros, sabiendo muy bien que su estudiante no caería con eso.

Y eso era cierto, debido a que Ichigo dio un gran salto, esquivando así el _Mavros Eruption Crust_ de Defteros, y además Ichigo iba a caer justo en frente de su maestro, lo que le da un buen ángulo para un golpe…

Sus uñas comenzaron a brillar de un color rojo carmesí.

"**Shining Hells Claw (Garras Brillantes Infernales)"** Esta era la técnica de Ichigo de Lince, una técnica temible si podía conectar con el enemigo.

Las uñas de Ichigo estaban a centímetros de tocar el pecho de Defteros…

Sin embargo…

"¡Demasiado predecible!" Y con eso Defteros toma a Ichigo del antebrazo antes de que sus garras pudiesen conectar.

"Ah…" El rostro de Ichigo tenía una expresión que solo podía significar: 'Maldición', debido a que el simple hecho de que Defteros lo hubiese atrapado significaba la derrota en este entrenamiento.

Y la sonrisa escalofriante en los labios de Defteros no ayudaba en nada…

"Mocoso, creo que ya es hora de ir al siguiente nivel de tu entrenamiento," Dijo Defteros.

Una marca de pregunta apareció sobre la cabeza de Ichigo, preguntándose qué clase de idea había aparecido en la mente de su maestro.

"**¡Another Dimension!"** El nombre de una técnica con la cual Ichigo era muy familiar fue lo que salió de los labios de su maestro.

Y detrás de Ichigo, apareció la imagen del especio exterior en donde el arriba y el abajo tenían líneas y cuadrados como si actuasen de techo y suelo (Ustedes ya saben como se ve la técnica, solo que para mí es algo difícil de describir).

"Oye… no querrás decir que…" Ichigo ahora estaba sudando y totalmente nervioso.

"Tu prueba será escapar de la _Otra Dimensión_ por ti mismo, y si no lo logras te quedaras vagando ahí por toda la eternidad o hasta que mueras de hambre," La sonrisa en el rostro de Defteros le indico a Ichigo que la única opción era simplemente aceptar esa prueba y tratar de superarla.

"Ghhhh…" Ichigo sabía que esta prueba seria particularmente difícil, debido a que se requiere un gran manejo del Cosmos para escapar de la Otra Dimensión.

Ichigo ya sentía como la técnica comenzaba a succionar su cuerpo hacia una dimensión diferente.

Pero eso también era bueno, ya que este era el momento ideal para preguntarle algo a Defteros, algo que Ichigo realmente quería preguntarle pero que no había podido por no poder encontrar el momento indicado.

"Antes de que me vaya… ¡Quiero que me prometas que hablaremos de algo si es que regreso!" Dijo Ichigo, para la sorpresa de Defteros.

Después de todo Ichigo no era de los que solían pedir cosas, y mucho menos a alguien como Defteros.

"Eh, interesante," Sonrió Defteros, "Pero tú sabes lo que te pasara si me estas pidiendo algo inútil, ¿No es así?" Pregunto Defteros, a lo que Ichigo asintió.

"Lo que te quiero pedir será…" Y ahí Ichigo decide revelarle a Defteros lo que el deseaba.

"Maestro… ¡Por favor déjame ir al Santuario a pelear en la Guerra Santa!" Y esas fueron las últimas palabras de Ichigo antes de ser succionado por la _Otra Dimensión_ de su Maestro.

El que pudiese regresar a esta dimensión dependía puramente de las habilidades y el Cosmos de Ichigo, y si él había entendido las palabras de Defteros sobre cómo funcionaba esa técnica.

Pero si Ichigo realmente lograba regresar… entonces Defteros tendría que tomar la decisión de dejar que su alumno se quedase en la Isla Kanon… o que fuese al Santuario y sea un combatiente activo en la Guerra Santa.

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Versión serial de la One-Shot, con mas detalles entre otras cosas.

Aquí el cambio es que Ichigo termina como Aspros, siendo una víctima de Youma/Kairos. Alguien que sin saberlo termina como un peón en uno de los planes del Dios.

(El plan original de Youma era simplemente que Ichigo se volviese maligno y causase destrucción en Soul Society, justo como Aspros de Géminis se volvió malo, pero Youma nunca conto con el hecho de que Ichigo se encontraría con Defteros, pero al aprender de eso el simplemente añadió eso a sus planes para causar todavía más sufrimiento).

Además, el otro cambio es que en este caso, los Shinigami serán como cualquier ejército de Saint Seiya, simplemente sirvientes leales a un Dios (Soul King en este caso). Y ellos únicamente están ubicados en Japón y tiene únicamente jurisdicción en ese país.

Ichigo llegara un año antes del Canon para cierto plan que tengo con otro personaje.

Lo único malo es que aquí tuve que acortar el encuentro entre Ichigo y Degel, porque hace tiempo que no acutalizoXD

Además díganme ustedes si quieren ver a Ichigo directamente ir a Karakura (Aquí nos saltamos todo hasta el final de la Guerra Santa) o ver que rol tiene el en la Guerra Santa (Aquí se ve en detalle como Ichigo combate y obtiene la Armadura de Géminis).

Por último, el Harem será de: Harribel, Nelliel, Mila Rose, Sung Sung y Apache.

Posiblemente más se añadan en el futuro, pero eso será opcional.

Además de que lo más probable sea que esto solo dure hasta la Saga de Aizen, pero quizás cambie de opinión si este fic tiene aceptación.

Por último, para aclararlo, La Saga Dorada es una docena de historias, cada una siendo un Crossover de Saint Seiya, con el personaje del Crossover siendo el Santo Dorado y viviendo una aventura.

En si cada historia es un mundo, por lo que no hay una conexión real entre personajes, simplemente el hecho de que son Santos.

Asique Ichigo de Géminis por ejemplo, no existe en el Mundo de Ichika de Capricornio.

Por lo que a pesar de estar enumeradas, La Saga Dorada pueden ser leídas en cualquier orden. Al no haber continuidad real entre ellas.

Hasta ahora la Lista es:

Aries: ¿?

Tauro: ¿?

Géminis: Ichigo Kurosaki/Bleach.

Cáncer: ¿?

Leo: Issei Hyoudo/High School DxD.

Virgo: ¿?

Libra: ¿?

Escorpio: ¿?

Sagitario: Naruto Uzumaki/Naruto (Escribiendo Nueva Versión, pero posiblemente cambiar a Naruto al signo de Acuario)

Capricornio: Ichika Orimura/Infinite Stratos.

Acuario: ¿?

Piscis: ¿?

Si quieren sugerir a alguien, sean libres para los puestos restantes, puede ser cualquier personaje mientras la historia al menos pueda ser un Cross con Saint Seiya.


	2. Séptimo Sentido

**Capítulo 02: Séptimo Sentido.**

**-Un Año Después, (Cinco Años Desde Que Ichigo Dejo Karakura)-**

"Realmente esto ya se ha vuelto algo perfectamente natural para mí," Contemplo Ichigo al llevar en sus hombros una red llena de pescados para la cena de esta noche.

Hace años, el Ichigo que todavía era un niño no se imaginaria que su yo futuro estaría haciendo cosas como esas, ni menos que su físico se hubiese desarrollado tanto.

El cuerpo de Ichigo era musculoso, no al punto de la deformidad, pero si de una manera que combinaba bien con su físico.

Además en su espalda y pecho se podían ver las marcas de varias cicatrices, pero ninguna demasiado grande, en si eran marcas de impacto, como si su cuerpo hubiese sido lanzado en contra de rocas y así hubiese obtenido esas cicatrices.

…Cosa que si ha pasado a lo largo de los años entrenando con un Demonio (Aunque para Ichigo, su maestro era un humano, sin importar que todos los demás lo consideren un Demonio).

Además, una vez que uno se acostumbraba, la Isla Kanon no era un lugar tan malo.

Únicamente había que aguantar la ocasional señal de actividad volcánica del volcán. Pero al paso del tiempo uno se podía acostumbrar.

"Ya debería estar cerca," Se dice a si mismo Ichigo mientras continua caminando por el sendero que lo llevaba más fácilmente hacia el mar desde el volcán. Un sendero que el mismo habia memorizado debido a que el recordar donde se encontraba se habia vuelto una cosa muy necesaria.

Después de todo Defteros no solo había entrenado a Ichigo en el Volcán, claro que no, eso sería demasiado fácil cuando uno acaba por acostumbrarse a esa vida…

Por lo que Ichigo también fue llevado al mar y a los bosques de la Isla, en los bosques él aprendió a casar su propia comida y a moverse sin hacer mucho ruido, y de hecho después de obtener la Armadura, Ichigo fue forzado por Defteros a esconderse y sobrevivir en la Isla (Únicamente no en el pueblo) mientras el Santo de Géminis le daba caza.

Y si Ichigo lograba poder evitar a Defteros por toda una semana, entonces Ichigo ahí podría vestir su Armadura de Lince.

(Piensen en algo similar al Cuarto Examen de Hunter x Hunter, en donde los aspirantes a Hunter debieron pasar una semana en una Isla).

Y en el caso del mar… eso es algo a lo que Ichigo no le gusta recordar mucho.

Pero gracias a ese… _entrenamiento… _Ichigo ahora es un muy buen nadador.

"Pero aun así todavía no puedo siquiera golpear a ese viejo," Comento Ichigo a nadie en particular, simplemente porque caminar sin decir nada podía volverse algo aburrido.

En sus combates de práctica, Ichigo y Defteros intercambiaban golpes, pero en si esos golpes eran bloqueados por los brazos del otro, así que en realidad, Ichigo todavía no ha podido penetrar la defensa de su maestro, mientras que eventualmente, Defteros si es capaz de golpear y derrotar a Ichigo sin haber recibido ni un solo golpe de verdad, mostrando la superioridad de un Santo Dorado, aun cuando este no vistiese la Armadura.

Pero un día de estos… ¡Ichigo finalmente le dará un golpe!

"Pero si le doy ese golpe, entonces eso significaría que finalmente pude desbloquear el Séptimo Sentido, y así quizás el viejo me deje unirme a la Guerra," En estos momentos de plena Guerra Santa, lo que Ichigo desea ahora es poder ir a ayudar a los demás Santos que están luchando.

Después de todo, Ichigo también es un Santo.

Y sabiendo que una guerra que podría costarles la vida a todos los humanos del mundo, Ichigo no quería simplemente quedarse en la Isla Kanon (Aun cuando el vino ahí por decisión propia hace años) y de hecho el ahora que era más fuerte deseaba ir al Santuario para pelear junto a los demás Santos.

Sin embargo Defteros le había prohibido eso, diciendo que todavía era muy pronto para comenzar a actuar, y que por que todavía no era tiempo era la razón por la cual el mismo Defteros no se había involucrado activamente en la Guerra Santa.

Ichigo no tenía la misma voluntad que Defteros, la voluntad para convertirse en demonio.

Ichigo únicamente deseaba ser fuerte para proteger a sus seres queridos, eso le bastaba, pero uno no podía simplemente pasar todo ese tiempo con Defteros y esperar ser el mismo de antes.

¡Pero Ichigo no podría proteger a su familia si el continuaba quedándose en la Isla Kanon!

Después de todo si el Lost Canvas se completa, ellos también serían afectados y morirían, junto con cada humano en la faz de la tierra.

"Hmmm… ¿Quizás sería mejor si simplemente me escapase una noche?" Murmuro un pensativo Ichigo, viendo eso como una posibilidad.

Pero conociendo a Defteros… la probabilidad de que el Santo de Géminis simplemente atrapase a Ichigo y lo devolviese a la Isla Kanon para hacer entrenamiento doble era demasiado alta…

E Ichigo no quería morir tan joven sin antes haber peleado contra el ejército de Hades…

Pero sin darse cuenta el joven de cabellos naranjas ya había llegado cerca de la entrada al volcán donde él y su maestro viven y entrenan.

Pero antes de continuar, Ichigo siente la presencia de alguien acercándose a la distancia.

"¿Hmmm?" En curiosidad el chico de cabellos naranja miro como alguien estaba tomando uno de los senderos que guiaban al volcán… y como no se sentía un Cosmos agresivo, entonces no podía tratarse de un Espectro.

Tampoco podía tratarse de alguien que viviese en la Isla Kanon, debido a que todos en el pueblo simplemente estaban demasiado asustados de los 'Demonios' como para si quiera pensar en acercarse mucho al volcán.

Lo que dejaba como única opción…

"¡Un Santo!" Ichigo se dio cuenta de que las únicas personas que podrían venir en tiempos como estos eran Santos que buscaban volverse más fuertes.

En algunos días, ellos venían a buscar el entrenamiento de Defteros, pero los Santos que lo hacían siempre fallaban, y terminaban siendo derrotados por Defteros.

Un particular incidente fue cuando Defteros demostró porque el merecía el título de 'Demonio' al derrotar al Santo de Plata de Perseo e inmediatamente… Defteros uso sus dientes para darle un mordisco al Escudo de Medusa.

Lo único de todo eso que molestaba a Ichigo era que… ¡Defteros era quien se enfrentaba a todos ellos!

E Ichigo sentía que su maestro hacia eso a propósito simplemente para fastidiar al joven de cabellos naranjas al no dejarle pelear con nadie.

Pero ahora… ¡Había una oportunidad!

Después de todo Defteros debería estar durmiendo una siesta en estos instantes…

"¡Oye!" Se escucha la voz de Ichigo, cosa que llama la atención de Tenma, quien ahora ve a un chico de alrededor de su edad con cabello naranja y piel ligeramente bronceada estando en frente de la entrada a la caverna del volcán.

Ese chico no estaba ahí hace unos segundos… es casi como si hubiese aparecido de la nada.

"¿Qué te trae por aquí?" Le pregunto el misterioso joven de cabellos naranjas a Tenma, "Puedo decir inmediatamente que tú no eres alguien que vive en la aldea de la isla, ninguno de ellos se atreve a acercarse a este lugar después de todo,".

"Acaso eres tu…" Pero antes de que Tenma pudiese formular su pregunta, Ichigo responde por el sabiendo muy bien lo que este iba a preguntar.

"Así es, yo soy el Demonio de la Isla Kanon," Ichigo dio una sonrisa de confianza mientras le revelo eso a Tenma.

Y ciertamente Ichigo decía la verdad, él es considerado como _uno_ de los Demonios de la Isla Kanon, así que el también responde a ese título.

Y como Defteros nunca dijo nada (O más bien no le importaba) Ichigo simplemente asumió que él podía también salir a recibir a un Santo si este viniese a pelear.

Además…

'_Finalmente puedo probar mi fuerza en contra de alguien que no sea ese viejo…'_ Pensó un feliz Ichigo, quien estaba emocionado por esta oportunidad. Pelear en contra de otro Santo que use su Armadura.

La última vez que el peleo contra Defteros, la Armadura de Lince quedo al borde de ser dañada hasta el punto de que hubiese sido necesario el tener que ir a Jamir o buscar a Shion en el Santuario, la única razón por la que Defteros no la destruyo fue porque de esa manera Ichigo se perdería sus entrenamientos (O mejor dicho, Defteros se aburriría sin tener a Ichigo alrededor… aun cuando el Santo de Géminis no lo admita).

"¡Por favor hazme tu estudiante!" Es lo que dice Tenma a creer (erróneamente) que Ichigo era quien podía entrenarlo para ser más fuerte.

Y la respuesta del joven de cabellos naranjas francamente sorprendió a Tenma.

"De acuerdo," Es la clara y simple respuesta de Ichigo.

"¿E-en serio?" Respondio un incrédulo Tenma, quien había esperado algo más difícil para que el Demonio de la Isla Kanon lo tomase como aprendiz.

"Si," Respondió Ichigo, "Pero únicamente serás entrenado por mi si logras derrotarme,"

"¡Ven a mí, Lince!" Llamo Ichigo.

En ese instante en el interior del volcán de la Isla Kanon, una caja con el símbolo de la Lince se había abierto.

Por supuesto que únicamente eso iba a ser suficiente para darle a Defteros la señal de que su alumno finalmente se iba a poner su Armadura de Bronce.

En ese caso solo quedaba esperar…

Esperar para oír lo que diría Ichigo como excusa para usar la Armadura aun cuando Defteros había dicho que únicamente cuando fuese necesario (Como en los entrenamientos donde la Armadura era necesaria).

Y volviendo con el aprendiz de Defteros, en poco tiempo su cuerpo fue cubierto con la Armadura de Lince (Imagínense la Armadura de Jaou de Lince en la Película de Abel).

"¡Ichigo de Lince ha llegado!" Se introduce a si mismo Ichigo.

"¡Un Santo!" Se sorprendió Tenma, siendo que él no esperaba ver a uno en este lugar.

Pero Tenma no tuvo tiempo para contemplar a Ichigo, debido a que el pelinaranja se movió en un solo instante desde su posición…

… y reapareció en frente del Santo de Pegaso.

'_¡Que rápido!' _Pensó un asombrado Tenma al ver la velocidad de ese chico.

"¡Demasiado lento!" Y con eso Ichigo le da una patada en todo el estómago a Tenma, quien sale disparado hacia atrás, cayendo justo de espaldas y sobre su Caja de Pandora.

"Vaya, supongo que eso es todo lo que tienes," Suspiro Ichigo, con su voz sonando deliberadamente dramática para que Tenma pudiese sentir la decepción del pelinaranja.

Y por alguna razón el escuchar eso enojo al Santo de Pegaso.

"¡Cállate!" Respondió un enojado Tenma, quien había vuelto a pararse después de haber sido derribado por Ichigo.

Ver esa respuesta trajo una sonrisa a Ichigo… ¡Esto se volvería muy divertido!

"¡Ven a mí, Pegaso!" Se escuchó decir a Tenma, quien lanzó al aire su Caja de Pandora.

Ahí mismo se abrió, dejando ver por un leve instante la figura de un Pegaso, antes de separarse en varios pedazos que fueron a volar y cubrieron el cuerpo de Tenma.

Así es, Tenma había sido cubierto con la Armadura que desde la Era del Mito le había pertenecido al único Santo que pudo herir al Dios Hades…

**ARMADURA DE PEGASO**

"¡Si! ¡Eso era lo que esperaba!" Respondió un emocionado Ichigo ante como Tenma se había puesto su Armadura, y el poder que irradiaba el Santo de Pegaso.

"**¡Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken! (Meteoros de Pegaso**)" Declaro Tenma, mostrándole a Ichigo que no se trataba de un simple Santo de Bronce.

Desde su puño cientos de Meteoros de color celeste salen disparados a la velocidad del sonido.

Los ojos de Ichigo se abren en sorpresa ante tal inesperada técnica.

"¿¡Que!?" Exclamo el Santo de Lince, y debido a que Ichigo había saltado al aire… él no podría esquivar esto con facilidad.

Así que Ichigo como último recurso, Ichigo puso sus brazos en forma de 'X' para cubrir su rostro del poder de los Meteoros de Pegaso.

Pero aun así la cantidad era tal, que poco hizo ese movimiento para proteger a Ichigo, quien termino siendo lanzado hacia atrás por el poder de los Meteoros de Pegaso.

Incluso el Casco de su Armadura de Lince había terminado siendo quitado de su cabeza por uno de los múltiples meteoros.

Ichigo logro caer de pie, pero se podía notar que los Meteoros de Pegaso lo habían dañado al tener una pequeña línea de sangre saliendo de su boca y el casco de su Armadura de Lince en el suelo.

"Heh, ¡Nada mal!" Ichigo dio una sonrisa que mostraba que él estaba pasando un buen rato y que Tenma lo había emocionado al demostrar ser fuerte.

Quizás sea por eso que las uñas de Ichigo comenzaron a brillar de un color carmesí, señalando que el también pretendía lanzar uno de sus ataques.

"**¡Shining's Hell Claws! (Garras Brillantes del Infierno)"** Ichigo se lanza hacia Tenma con el objetivo de hacer que su propio ataque conectase.

Ichigo se mueve a toda velocidad hacia Tenma. La clara de intención del Santo de Lince era impactar su técnica contra el pecho del Santo de Pegaso, donde la protección de la Armadura de Pegaso protegería la vida de Tenma aun si el ataque conectase.

"¡No te lo permitiré!" Contesto Tenma, quien poco a poco comenzaba a emocionarse con esta pelea, aun cuando la razón por la que él venía a la Isla Kanon en primer lugar era importante.

¿Quizás el calor de la batalla en contra de un oponente que NO era un Espectro era lo que ocasionaba esto?

Desde que comenzó la Guerra Santa, todos los combates de Tenma de Pegaso habían sido de vida o muerte.

Pero en esta pelea con Ichigo… la vida de ninguno de los dos estaba en juego.

"**¡Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken! (Meteoros de Pegaso**)" Tenma lanzo los Meteoros de Pegaos hacia el Ichigo que iba corriendo hacia él, con la esperanza de que ese ataque detuviese al Santo de Lince.

Ichigo iba corriendo justo en frente de Tenma y por supuesto que sabía que tarde o temprano el Santo de Pegaso iba a usar ese ataque de nuevo.

"Heh, lo siento pero es no funcionara…" Y con esas palabras, Ichigo hizo algo sorprendente que Tenma no se hubiese esperado…

Ichigo continúo corriendo y en lugar de ser golpeado el… _continuo corriendo en línea recta mientras esquivaba los Meteoros de Pegaso…_

Aunque 'Línea Recta' quizás era la forma equivocada de decirlo…

Ichigo simplemente se movió a una velocidad superior a la de los _Meteoros de Pegaso_, moviéndose a la derecha e izquierda cuando el encontraba ese leve espacio entre cada meteoro.

Hasta finalmente se puso en frente de Tenma, quien para ese punto había dejado de lanzar sus meteoros.

Pero lamentablemente, ahora no había tiempo para defenderse de Ichigo de Lince.

El ataque de Ichigo conecta justamente en el pecho de Tenma, donde la Armadura de Pegaso lo estaba protegiendo.

"¡Uhaaaa!" Grito Tenma al sentir el poder de Ichigo, siendo que fue suficiente para nuevamente mandar a volar al Santo de Pegaso.

Y antes que Tenma se pudiese levantar, Ichigo se puso en frente de él y apunto su mano hacia el rostro de Tenma, indicando que iba a lanzar su ataque al más mínimo movimiento.

"Lo siento, pero yo gane," Declaro Ichigo de una manera seria ante Tenma, "Y creo que ya recuerdas lo que acordamos," Ichigo hablo con un tono de voz frio.

El Santo de Pegaso únicamente bajo su mirada ante eso, siendo que ciertamente se había acordado que si Ichigo ganaba, entonces Tenma no recibiría su entrenamiento…

El problema aquí era que Tenma creía que Ichigo era el 'Demonio de la Isla Kanon'. Pero a quien el Santo de Pegaso necesitaba conocer era realmente a Defteros.

Sin embargo como Ichigo había demostrado un poder que superba al de Tenma…

"Como no recibirás mi entrenamiento, solo te queda recibir el entrenamiento de mi maestro, el verdadero Demonio de la Isla Kanon," Una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Ichigo de Lince al ver como la cara de Tenma había quedado por la sorpresa.

Oh… ¡Esa expresión era fantástica!

"¿Eh?" Fue la respuesta de un confundido Tenma, la situación poco a poco comenzaba a perder sentido.

Acaso… ¿Ese chico de cabellos naranjas no era el Demonio de la Isla Kanon?

"Veras, lamento el haberte mentido, pero la oportunidad de poder pelear con alguien más es bastante rara, y quería aprovecharla antes que mi maestro supiese," Explica Ichigo, aunque ahora Defteros debía haber sentido el Cosmos de él y de Tenma, por lo que el Santo de Géminis sabe lo que está pasando.

"El verdadero Demonio de la Isla Kanon es mi maestro, él me ha estado entrenando por años, al punto de que los habitantes me consideran a mí también un 'Demonio' así que mi maestro y yo respondemos al título," Entonces Ichigo se puso en 'modo explicación'.

"Como sabrás, Tenma de Pegaso, nosotros los Santos tenemos prohibido pelear entre nosotros y también el usar nuestras Armaduras por motivos personales," Comenzó a explicar el Santo de Lince mientras Tenma seguía de rodillas en el piso.

Pero el Santo de Pegaso únicamente estaba esperando a que sus fuerzas regresasen para continuar, si este chico era el Demonio de la Isla Kanon, entonces Tenma no podía simplemente irse ante de poder volverse más fuerte.

'_Si yo hubiese sido más fuerte, ni Aldebarán… ni El Cid hubiesen tenido que morir…_' Tenma recordaba a aquellos que murieron y que quizás podrían haber sobrevivido de ser el alguien más fuerte.

"Pero en estos momentos no estoy usando la Armadura para motivos personales… aun cuando esta pelea me resulta bastante divertida…" Esas últimas palabras a pesar de haber sido dichas en voz baja… Tenma pudo escucharlas.

Lo que causa que el Santo de Pegaso le dé una mirada de una ligera molestia al Santo de Lince, quien al parecer se tomaba esto como un juego.

"Escucha… ¡Yo no vine a jugar!" Exclamo un Tenma que aparentemente había logrado recuperar sus energías y con esas palabras el mostraba su desacuerdo por la forma en la que Ichigo trataba la situación, como si no fuese algo importante.

Aun así… No es como si Ichigo supiese todo lo que ha tenido que pasar Tenma, las batallas que él tuvo que superar y todos aquellos que él ha visto morir.

"Oh, en ese caso perdóname," Se disculpó Ichigo, quien se dio cuenta de que él había hablado de mas, "Es que simplemente estaba feliz de que finalmente alguien que yo pudiese recibir haya llegado y especialmente un chico cercano a mi edad," Uno de los puntos en contras de haber decidido quedarse aquí para aprender de Defteros fue no tener contacto con casi nadie a excepción de él.

Y de hecho a veces eso era lo más duro… y así el Ichigo que había decidido ser Santo tuvo deseos de pedirle a su maestro el permiso para irse al Santuario y así seguir entrenando para pelear por Athena y la paz de este mundo.

Si él hubiese ido al Santuario…

Entonces Ichigo hubiese hecho amigos de su edad y a la vez camaradas de armas.

Pero… si eso hubiese pasado entonces Defteros ya no sería su maestro…

Y para Ichigo de Lince, Defteros de Géminis es la única persona a la que el llegara a considerar como su maestro.

Además una parte del corazón de Ichigo siempre le hacía sentir que algo malo pasaría si este dejase solo a Defteros.

Defteros jamás lo admitiría, pero es gracias a la presencia de Ichigo que el Santo de Géminis pudo encontrar mucho más poder en su corazón.

Si Defteros nunca hubiese conocido a Ichigo, entonces este hubiese continuado en su afán de convertirse en un Demonio para así tener poder y no volver a ser dominado por nadie.

Pero quizás el precio a pagar seria perder realmente toda su humanidad…

Los seres humanos pueden llegar a ser muy complejos y a la vez muy simples. E incluso aquellos a quienes no les guste la compañía de los demás terminarían sintiendo que incluso si están aislados del resto del mundo… entonces incluso ese tipo de persona sentiría la soledad en sus corazones.

Pero teniendo a Ichigo durante años, y aun cuando Defteros puso al joven Kurosaki a través de varios entrenamientos infernales que hubiesen hecho que muchos hubiesen decidido abandonar…

Pero Ichigo no estaba entre ellos.

"Muchos de los que vienen a entrenar aquí terminan siendo derrotados por mi maestro y dejados en tal estado, con sus armaduras rotas y cuerpos heridos, que desean no volver aquí," Continuo Ichigo, como si se tratase de una amigable conversación.

"Como sea, la razón por la que visto mi Armadura para pelear contigo es debido a que evitar que otro Santo se sacrifique de manera inútil no sería considerado usarla para motivos personales," Revelo Ichigo.

Tenma no sabía cómo responder ante eso…

Normalmente él hubiese respondido de una manera más enojada, pero después de pelear con Ichigo y ser derrotado por el joven de cabellos naranja que también es un Santo de Bronce…

"Yo… te creo," Dijo Tenma, cosa que sorprendió a un Ichigo que francamente esperaba un golpe en su cara por la pequeña 'prueba' que él había sometido a Tenma.

Pero antes de que los dos pudiesen continuar hablando… cierta voz bastante familiar para Ichigo se deja escuchar.

"_**Veo que te estabas divirtiendo en lugar de entrenar, Mocoso," **_ La voz de Defteros de Géminis puede ser oída desde adentro de la caverna, siendo que el usaba su Cosmos para hacer más fuerte su voz para que fuese escuchada afuera.

Poco a poco Tenma puede escuchar como unos pasos se acercan, pero el Santo de Pegaso pudo sentir como un gran poder acompañaba cada paso.

Por su parte Ichigo miro de manera aburrida hacia la entrada de la caverna, sinceramente el Santo de Lince se preguntaba porque su maestro estaba exagerando de esa manera.

¿Quizás sería para intimidar a Tenma?

Porque Ichigo hace años ya supero la etapa en la que Defteros lo intimidaba de esa forma.

Desde la oscuridad de la entrada de la caverna, Tenma puede ver dos ojos de color rojo, cosa que hace que el Santo de Pegaso retroceda involuntariamente unos cuantos pasos.

"¡Veo que encontraste a alguien con energía de sobra!" Salió Defteros de la entrada de la cueva, y por algún extraño efecto visual, su cuerpo estaba un tanto ensombrecido, como su rostro entre otras cosas.

'_¡Él es el verdadero Demonio de la Isla Kanon!' _Tenma se dio cuenta de que ese era el maestro de Ichigo.

"¡Voy a comérmelo hasta los huesos!" Amenazo Defteros hacia Tenma para ver como reaccionaria ese Santo.

'_¿¡Este es el Demonio de la Isla Kanon!?'_ Pensó en pánico Tenma, _'¡Incluso su presencia es aterradora!'_

"¡Oye!" Exclamo un visiblemente irritado Ichigo, "¿¡Finalmente hice un amigo y ahora quieres comértelo!?" Además su tono sugirió que el Santo de Lince estaba preparado para tener otra pelea con su maestro, como las múltiples que los dos han tenido a lo largo de los años.

Tenma vio a Ichigo como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza por el hecho de hablarle así a un hombre con una presencia tan poderosa como el Demonio de la Isla Kanon… hasta que Tenma recordó que Ichigo es el aprendiz del Demonio.

¡Ósea que era posible razonar con él!

Tenma se puso de rodillas, específicamente indicando que él estaba pidiendo algo.

"¡Por favor, quiero que me tomes como discípulo!" Declaro Tenma ante Defteros.

Después de observar a Tenma por unos instantes, una sonrisa que si podía ser descrita como 'Demoniaca' apareció en los labios de Defteros de Géminis.

"Qué curioso lo que dices mocoso," Dijo un divertido Defteros ante lo que Tenma hace, después de todo únicamente solo un chico a parte de Tenma pidió explícitamente ser su estudiante. Los demás que venían lo hacían para pelear, nunca explícitamente pidiendo ser 'estudiantes'.

Pero la diferencia clave es que como años han pasado… Defteros ya no es tan compasivo como antes.

"¡Jeh! ¡Así que quieres ser mi segundo discípulo!" Por alguna extraña razón, Ichigo sintió un sentimiento de nostalgia al ver lo que estaba pasando entre Defteros y Tenma.

¿Por qué esto se sentía tan familiar?

La respuesta es dada cuando Defteros crea un agujero afuera de la caverna que lleva a un gran precipicio que se encuentra adentro del volcán.

Defteros le dijo a Tenma que saltase si realmente quería convertirse en su segundo aprendiz.

Y tal como Ichigo lo hizo hace tantos años atrás… Tenma mostro coraje y dio un salto hacia el abismo.

Defteros simplemente lo acepto el tener que ayudar a otro mocoso a volverse fuerte, aun cuando él tenía las manos llenas con solo uno…

Claramente Tenma pudo volver a subir y así superar esa prueba puesta por Defteros.

Ichigo le informo que sin embargo, Tenma tendría que guardar su Armadura de Pegaso hasta que el entrenamiento se terminase.

Así que Tenma (Quien decidió que Ichigo era el más confiable) le confió al Santo de Lince su Caja de Pandora con la Armadura de Pegaso. La cual Ichigo guardo en un lugar seguro.

Defteros le dijo a Tenma que no tener la Armadura era la clave para volverse fuerte.

Antes de que todo comenzase, Ichigo le dio unas últimas palabras de apoyo al Santo de Pegaso.

"Muy bien Tenma, creo que a partir de ahora tú también serás aprendiz del Primer Demonio de la Isla Kanon," Y con una sonrisa, Ichigo le ofreció su mano al Santo de Pegaso en señal de amistad, quien miro al Santo de Lince de forma incrédula por como el parecía tan acostumbrado a la actitud de Defteros.

Una cosa era muy segura…

Los próximos días de este entrenamiento que se llevaría a cabo en plena Guerra Santa serán realmente interesantes.

**- Días Después, (Interior del Volcán)-**

Estos últimos días habían sido los más divertidos que Ichigo hubiese recordado tener desde hace bastante tiempo.

Eso se debía a la presencia de Tenma de Pegaso, un chico que además de ser un Santo, tenía una edad cercana a la de Ichigo.

Por lo que aquí, Tenma no solo recibió un entrenamiento de parte de Defteros, sino que también de parte de Ichigo.

Con Defteros el entrenamiento se trató de lograr hacer flotar una esfera de lava en la mano de Tenma, el Santo de Pegaso debía lograrlo únicamente con su Cosmos.

Mientras que Ichigo se ofreció para ayudar a Tenma en tener combates y mejorar su técnica (No era como si el Santo de Pegaso necesitase desesperadamente de la parte que Ichigo ofrecía, pero nunca estaba de más el aprender un poco más).

El objetivo del entrenamiento de Defteros (Con la amenaza de arrojar a Tenma a la lava si este fallaba), era que Tenma tuviese un mejor control del Cosmos.

Por lo que Ichigo dejo solo a Tenma durante ese entrenamiento, sabiendo que la calma y la tranquilidad eran necesarias para avanzar.

Después de todo el peinaranja también tuvo que soportar exactamente ese mismo entrenamiento cuando se trataba de alcanzar el Séptimo Sentido, por lo que si alguien sabía lo que era necesario para superar esa prueba, tenía que ser Ichigo.

Y por eso en estos momentos nos encontramos en las afueras del volcán, siendo que la última prueba que Ichigo debía superar finalmente había llegado.

Ichigo logro aumentar su control del Cosmos hasta el punto de poder hacer levitar una esfera de lava en su mano, con lo que la primera parte del entrenamiento había sido superada. Cosa que causo que Tenma comenzase a celebrar…

…únicamente para que Ichigo le advirtiese de inmediato que tuviese cuidado… porque solo una cosa la podía esperar a aquel que hubiese superado la primera parte del entrenamiento de Defteros de Géminis.

Pero la advertencia del chico de cabellos naranjas había llegado demasiado tarde.

Defteros apareció detrás de un Tenma que todavía celebraba, y agarrándolo del cuello… el Santo de Geminis arrojo a la lava al Santo de Pegaso.

De no ser por su Cosmos para que lo protegiese, Tenma hubiese terminado derritiéndose ante la lava.

Ichigo no pudo evitar el apartar la mirada, recordando muy claramente cuando le había pasado a él… lo que ahora le pasa a pobre Tenma.

Un día Defteros simplemente le dijo a Ichigo que era el momento de dar el siguiente paso… tirándolo a la lava para que salvase su vida con un mejor control del Cosmos.

Entrenamiento muy duro y prácticamente letal a menos que pudieses superarlo, entonces ahí podías vivir.

En el caso de Tenma, por un instante pareció que el joven Pegaso había fracasado, pero gracias a su increíble fuerza de voluntad, él pudo salir adelante y así, supero la segunda prueba de Defteros, convirtiéndose en el segundo en lograrlo (El primero claramente era Ichigo).

Pero sin un solo instante para descansar… la prueba final de Defteros había dado su inicio.

El volcán de la Isla Kanon había comenzado a… ¡Hacer Erupción!

Tenma entro en pánico mientras que Ichigo (Quien hace rato se acostumbró a las erupciones volcánicas…) simplemente miro calmadamente la erupción, como si a la vez esperase que Defteros detuviese la erupción como siempre lo hace, únicamente encendiendo el Cosmos y dando un comando con su voz.

Pero esta vez… eso no iba a ocurrir.

Quienes debían detener la erupción con sus propios poderes era… Ichigo y Tenma.

Y la única manera de lograrlo era con el Séptimo Sentido (El cual Ichigo estaba cerca de alcanzar pero todavía no lo lograba) y si fallaban… entonces la Isla Kanon dejara de existir.

Con eso en mente los Santos de Pegaso y de Lince salieron corriendo del volcán para legar afuera y presenciar como el volcán comenzaba una erupción sin precedentes.

Algo que realmente sería capaz de destruir esta isla.

Así que con esa determinación, Ichigo y Tenma fueron corriendo hasta la cima del volcán.

**-Cima del Volcán de la Isla Kanon-**

Dos chicos se encuentran en la cima del volcán, desde su posición miran hacia abajo para ver como la lava se movía de forma violenta, lista para arrasar en cualquier instante la Isla Kanon.

"Está demasiado caluroso," Comento Tenma mientras sudaba por estar a una distancia cercana de la boca del volcán, "¡El magma está subiendo!" Exclamo un preocupado Santo de Pegaso.

"Maldición, ¡El viejo va enserio!" Por otra parte Ichigo estaba frustrado más que nada.

Si un Santo realmente hiciese esto, y si hubiese victimas que fuesen personas inocentes… entonces no cabe duda que el Santuario enviaría a alguien para que asesinasen a Defteros.

"Jeh… pero sabes algo, Ichigo," Hablo Tenma cuyo tono de voz cambio a uno irónico, "Esto me recuerda a aquella ocasión,".

Eso causo que Ichigo mirase de forma curiosa a Tenma.

"¿Aquella ocasión?" Repitió Ichigo.

"Cuando salve a mi pueblo de la inundación," Clarifico Tenma, a lo que Ichigo asintió entendiendo lo que el Santo de Pegaso quería decir.

Tenma una vez le contó a Ichigo sobre la primera vez que este descubrió el Cosmos, cuando una inundación casi causo que su casa quedase arrasada por un torrente de agua causado por el bloqueo de un rio.

"Desde ese entonces perdí a muchas personas…" Dijo Tenma, recordando a todos lo que murieron desde ese día que lo cambio todo, "Ya no quiero que la gente muera… ¡Ya no quiero ser incapaz de protegerlos!".

Ichigo tenía que admitir que Tenma tenía una gran voluntad, ahí el respeto de Ichigo por el Santo de Pegaso había aumentado.

"Ya no quiero ser… ¡Incapaz de hacer algo!" Y con esas palabras Tenma cubrió su cuerpo en su Cosmos y se lanzó a dentro del volcán.

"¡Haha! ¡Realmente estás loco, Pegaso!" Ichigo simplemente dio una sonrisa similar a las de su maestro, "En ese caso no puedo dejar que Tenma se quede con toda la diversión," Ichigo también cubre su cuerpo en su Cosmos y salta hacia la lava del volcán.

**-En la Lava del Volcán-**

Ichigo hacia su mejor esfuerzo para mantenerse consiente y soportar el terrible calor que se sentía en este lugar.

Pero ni siquiera eso podía intimidar a un Ichigo que extendía sus brazos hacia el cielo mientras concentraba su Cosmos.

'_¡La Isla Kanon debe sucumbir ante mí!'_ Pensó Ichigo, poniendo todavía más Cosmos junto con Tenma para detener la erupción.

"¡No hagas erupción!" Ordena Ichigo al volcán, sin embargo no hay resultado alguno.

"¡Deja de expulsar magma!" Tenma también trata de ordenarle al volcán que se detuviese.

"¡Alto! ¡Alto! ¡Alto!" En esta ocasión los gritos de Ichigo y Tenma coincidieron, pero aun así nada.

Entonces Ichigo sintió que perdía sus sentidos, sus cinco sentidos para ser más específicos.

El Cosmos comenzaba a abandonarlo, dejando de protegerlo de la lava.

Lo único que se está quemando ahora… era la vida de Ichigo y Tenma.

¡NO!

Defteros no había detenido la erupción solo con su poder…

Así que lo que Tenma e Ichigo estaban sintiendo era…

**LA ISLA KANON**

'_¡Puedo entender a la Isla Kanon!'_ Era lo que había en la mente de Ichigo y Tenma, siendo que los Cosmos de esos dos se conectaron y por eso en este estado los pensamientos de ambos están en sincronía.

'_Mi Cosmos comienza a cubrir la Isla… puedo sentir la Isla con mis cinco sentidos… no, seis… ¡Incluso más allá!'_ El Cosmos de ambos jóvenes se expandía a través de la isla, ellos podían ver en sus mentes una imagen del volcán y de cómo fluía la lava dentro de la tierra.

"¡La isla se vuelve uno conmigo!" Declararon los jóvenes que ya habían sobrepasado los límites del Cosmos y así habían llegado al Cosmos que los Santos Dorados pueden usar:

**SÈPTIMO SENTIDO**

"¡Detente, Isla Kanon!" Gritaron desde el fondo de sus corazones Ichigo y Tenma, cuyos Cosmos reaccionaron y… el volcán dejo de hacer erupción.

La última prueba de Defteros de Géminis había sido superada…

**-Costa de la Isla Kanon-**

Defteros carga en su hombro el inconsciente cuerpo de Tenma de Pegaso, quien esta exhausto después de haber desbloqueado el Séptimo Sentido.

Ichigo también estaba cansado, pero debido al haber soportado múltiples veces el entrenamiento de su maestro, su cuerpo es mucho más resistente que lo normal.

Ichigo cargaba en su espalda la Caja de Pandora que guardaba la Armadura de Pegaso.

Cuando llegaron a una de las costas, Defteros dejo al inconsciente Tenma en las piedras.

"Ambos pudieron detener la erupción," Dijo Defteros mientras Ichigo dejaba la Caja de Pandora al lado del inconsciente Tenma.

"Tenma, la aldea está a salvo, lo logramos," Sonrió Ichigo ante el inconsciente Santo de Pegaso.

Pero entonces un leve Cosmos comenzó a materializarse desde la Caja de Pandora de Tenma, señalizando que la fuente de ese Cosmos era la Armadura de Pegaso de Tenma.

Ichigo se puso en guardia, debido a que si Tenma estaba inconsciente, él no podía estar provocando ese Cosmos.

Defteros por su parte no se veía en pánico, y simplemente le levanto palma a Ichigo, asiendo la señal de que no había ningún problema.

"Realmente son extrañas las visitas que estoy recibiendo," Dijo Defteros en un tono de voz distante mientras se sentaba al borde de las rocas, así mirando al mar.

"Incluso los muertos aparecen," Mientras Defteros continuaba hablando, una figura se comenzó a materializar de ese Cosmos.

Una Armadura Dorada que nadie podía confundir, largo cabello rubio que llegaba hasta la cintura, y ojos perpetuamente cerrados. Lo único que no podían ver eran sus piernas, indicando su estatus como espíritu.

"Asmita," Defteros se refiere a ese hombre por su nombre.

Aquel Santo que era el más cercano a los dioses y a la vez la reencarnación de Buda, el segundo Santo en morir en la Guerra Santa, habiéndose sacrificado para completar el Rosario que sellaría a los Espectros.

**ASMITA DE VIRGO**

"¡Asmita de Virgo!" Dijo Ichigo en sorpresa, siendo que él había escuchado antes del Santo de Virgo.

Él fue el Santo que ayudo la Patriarca Sage a detener a Aspros cuando este intento usurpar el puesto de Patriarca.

"¿Oh? Me sorprende que hayas logrado tener un estudiante," Comento Asmita al mirar a Ichigo con cierto intereses, siendo que el Santo de Virgo no esperaba que alguien como Defteros le hubiese abierto su corazón a alguien después de… 'esa noche'.

"Y a mí me sorprende hablar con alguien que ya está muerto," Respondió Ichigo, mirando con cautela a Asmita, como si el Santo de Virgo fuese a desaparecer en cualquier instante.

Una leve risa salió de los labios del Santo de Virgo como respuesta.

"Supongo que puede ser verdad," Comento Asmita. Una sonrisa en su cara era algo que pocos podían ver.

¿Quizás el haber muerto había cambiado definitivamente su modo de ver el mundo frente a sus ojos?

"Esta es una noche hermosa, Defteros," Dijo Asmita, devolviendo su atención hacia el Santo de Géminis.

"Nunca espere que le terminases dando tu sangre a la Armadura de Pegaso," Respondió Defteros, cuya mirada estaba fijada en el mar, ni por un momento él se molestó en voltear la cabeza para mirar a Asmita.

Al Santo de Virgo no le molesto eso, como si fuese lo que él se esperaba del Santo de Géminis.

"Así se terminó dando," Respondió casualmente el Santo de Virgo.

Entonces Asmita centro por unos segundos su atención en Ichigo y Tenma, como si fuese para cerciorarse de algo.

"Debes envidiar como estos chicos usan sus poderes para salvar a las personas," Dijo de manera súbita Asmita.

Defeteros se sorprendió ligeramente por esas palabras y giro un poco la cabeza para ver al Santo de Virgo.

Ichigo por su parte miraba con interés esta interacción entre dos de los Santos cuyos signos son considerados los más poderosos.

"Yo ya estoy muerto, fui al otro mundo después de alcanzar el Octavo Sentido," De hecho estas eran unas palabras que Asmita había querido decirle a Defteros desde hace algún tiempo, "¿Pero acaso no eres tu aquel que puede destruir las mismas estrellas de las galaxias? No termines tu vida en esta Isla," Eso era lo que Asmita había querido decirle al Santo de Géminis.

"Tienes que pelear también en mi lugar, es un consejo de un amigo hacia una persona muy poderosa," Y con esas últimas palabras. Asmita de Virgo se desvaneció en el aire.

"Vaya, incluso un muerto te sermonea, viejo," Dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa al ver esa posición tan inusual en la que su maestro había sido puesto, incluso Defteros no mostraba agresividad hacia Asmita.

Pero la respuesta de Defteros fue una mirada terrorífica que inmediatamente silencio a Ichigo.

Paso un rato más en silencio hasta que Defteros se levantó y se fue caminando hacia el volcán, mientras que Ichigo se quedó a esperar que Tenma se despertase.

Cuando eso paso, Tenma celebro junto a Ichigo el haber salvado la aldea y el haber despertado el Séptimo Sentido.

Ciertamente, aun en unos pocos días una fuerte amistad había nacido entre los Santos de Pegaso y de Lince…

**-Puerto de la Isla Kanon-**

"Supongo que este es un adiós," Se escucha la voz de Ichigo de Lince, quien suena un tanto desaminado.

"Si, lamentablemente ya no puedo quedarme aquí, mis amigos me están esperando," Se escucha la voz de Tenma de Pegaso.

En estos momentos el pueblo de la Isla se encuentra desolado, o mejor dicho: Todos los habitantes se habían ido a esconder a sus casas y estaban determinados a no salir hasta que el peligro pasase.

"No te detendré, se cuán importante es esto para ti, Tenma," Dijo Ichigo.

Además esto también era algo que un Santo debía hacer.

"¿Estás seguro de que no quieres venir conmigo?" Pregunto Tenma, quien sabía que Ichigo definitivamente sería un aliado de gran valor en contra de Hades.

"Aun si lo hiciese el viejo seguro que me encontraría a medio camino, entonces él y yo pelearíamos y romperíamos el bote en el que estas y finalmente me dejaría inconsciente y con huesos rotos, en ese estado me llevaría a la Isla Kanon," Explico Ichigo lo que pasaría si se fuese con Tenma.

Y como el Santo de Pegaso había superado una prueba muy difícil y con eso llegado al Séptimo Sentido junto con Ichigo…

Solo digamos que el joven de cabellos naranjas no quería causarle problemas a su amigo.

"Eh… aunque ahora que lo dices definitivamente sería algo que tu maestro haría," Dijo Tenma.

Tenma e Ichigo asintieron al mismo tiempo de forma sincronizada.

"Adiós Tenma, trata de mantenerte con vida, porque la próxima vez que nos volvamos a ver… ¡Voy a querer otra pelea!" Sonrió Ichigo.

En respuesta… Tenma también da una sonrisa, aceptando el desafío de Ichigo.

"Claro, es una promesa, Ichigo," Y con eso, Ichigo de Lince y Tenma de Pegaso se dan un último apretón de manos.

Pero la próxima vez que los dos se volverían a encontrar… seria bajo circunstancias muy poco ideales…

**-Días Después-**

Los próximos días fueron un tanto aburridos para Ichigo, simplemente el pelinaranja se había acostumbrado al Santo de Pegaso en el corto tiempo que estuvieron juntos.

Ichigo continuaba entrenando con Defteros, siendo que ahora el Séptimo Sentido había sido despertado, Ichigo había ganado el derecho de subir de nivel y aprender las técnicas de Defteros, técnicas de gran poder destructivo y difíciles de controlar.

Eso demostraba porque algunos pensaban que Géminis era el signo más poderoso de los Santos Dorados…

Fue un entrenamiento duro, pero con el tiempo Ichigo pudo dominar las técnicas de Géminis.

Ichigo no entendió el súbito interés de su maestro por enseñarle el resto de las técnicas de Géminis, pero simplemente acepto eso con orgullo, debido a que eso significaba que Defteros realmente había aceptado a Ichigo hasta el punto de enseñare sus técnicas.

Aunque un día una sorpresa había aparecido, Ichigo sintió un Cosmos oscuro a las afueras de la entrada del volcán, lo que inmediatamente causo que el joven de cabellos naranjas fuese a ver de qué se trataba.

Pero cuando Ichigo salió, el Cosmos oscuro se había ido, pero lo que si quedo fue una pluma negra… y el inconsciente cuerpo del Santo Dorado de Libra: Dohko.

**-28 Días Después-**

Unos días habían pasado sin mucho problema, sin embargo Ichigo había estado de mal humor porque aun Ichigo había despertado el Séptimo Sentido, el pelinaranja todavía no sabía dominarlo al nivel de los Santos Dorados.

Por otra parte estaba el hecho de que Dohko no se había movido en todo el mes, y cada vez que Ichigo trataba de acercarse, las Armas de Libra se movían automáticamente para defender a su dueño.

Defteros le había advertido a Ichigo que no se acercase a Dohko si no quería terminar hecho picadillos cortesía de las Armas de Libra.

Así que Ichigo continuo su entrenamiento, aun cuando no le gustase la idea de dejar a Dohko así.

Defteros le explico a Ichigo que una herida causada por la Espada de Hades era distinta a la herida causada por un arma común y corriente, siendo que no solo el cuerpo era dañado… sino que también el alma de la víctima.

Ichigo por su parte se encuentra mirando el cielo, más específicamente el Lost Canvas que aparece pintado sobre el cielo.

Para este punto Athena y los demás Santos deben estar ya en el Lost Canvas peleando en contra de Hades.

¡E Ichigo todavía estaba en la Isla Kanon!

Sin embargo antes de que el chico de cabellos naranja pudiese decir algo más, un gran brillo comienza a verse desde el Lost Canvas en los cielos.

Y entonces una gran cantidad de plumas parecidas a las de un ángel comienzan a caer desde los cielos en todas las direcciones… incluso la Isla Kanon.

"Esto es…" Murmura Ichigo, intentando reconocer que eran esas plumas pero fallando en lograrlo.

Pero aun así… él podía sentir un leve y frágil Cosmos en esas plumas… Un Cosmos que aun cuando era casi imperceptible, transmitía una sensación de bondad y tranquilidad.

"Te fuiste… Sísifo…" Se escucha la voz de Defteros detrás de Ichigo, quien por poco salta de su lugar ante la inesperada y silenciosa aparición de su maestro.

En esta ocasión su tono de voz era diferente al usual, Defteros usaba un tono reflexivo ante la muerte de uno de los Santos Dorados.

"Que estúpido," Fue la opinión del Santo de Géminis ante la muerte de su camarada, Defteros decía esas palabras mientras una pluma iba cayendo hacia su mano abierta, "Te sacrificaste para defender a los débiles," Ahí la pluma se desvanece de la mano de Defteros.

"La verdad no te entiendo," Admitió Defteros, "Pero veo que seguiste tu convicción hasta el final,".

"Así es, nosotros morimos cuando damos todo," Esas últimas palabras fueron con un tono más melancólico mientras Defteros apretó el puño en donde la pluma había estado.

Ichigo miraba con un poco de asombro a su Maestro debido al súbito cambio de actitud… ¿Acaso algo importante pasaría en el futuro próximo para que Defteros no actuase como un demonio sádico?

Defteros entonces centro su atención en su estudiante.

"Vamos a despertar a nuestro invitado," Dijo Defteros, cosa que sorprendió a Ichigo.

Defteros había ordenado a Ichigo que dejase solo a Dohko hasta que el tiempo de su despertar haya llegado.

Y al parecer ahora es el momento de que el Santo de Libra regresase.

Sin decir nada, Ichigo simplemente asiente ante las palabras de su maestro y los dos comienzan a caminar hacia adentro del volcán, más específicamente en donde se encontraba cierta persona.

**-Dentro del Volcán-**

Ichigo y Defteros caminan por la caverna hacia un punto en específico.

Un lugar donde un total de doce diferentes armas se encuentran dispersadas por el suelo.

Y en el centro del lugar se encuentra una persona descansando de sentado en una roca, una persona con la parte inferior de su cuerpo cubierta con una Armadura Dorada.

"Ahora tú también tienes que levantarte," Dijo Defteros mientras extendió su brazo delante de Ichigo, en señal de que el joven Santo de Lince no interviniese en lo que iba a pasar, "El momento ha llegado.".

Defteros lentamente se acerca hacia el durmiente Dohko, y con cada paso las Armas de Libra comenzaron a resonar más y más. Como si hubiesen sentido la presencia de alguien acercándose al cuerpo lastimado del Santo al cuales ellas debían proteger.

Y con un paso más las Armas de Libra inmediatamente fueron en dirección hacia Defteros al percibirlo como un peligro potencial para Dohko.

Sin embargo… sin ni una mínima complicación Defteros pudo atrapar esas armas con sus dedos, hombros y antebrazos.

"No vas a dejar que tu Armadura de proteja para siempre," Dijo Defteros con un tono de voz confiado y una sonrisa de confianza en su rostro, "¿No es así?"

"Dohko de Libra," Defteros llama el nombre del durmiente Santo.

Defteros simplemente arroja las Armas de Libra al suelo del volcán y se acerca hacia Dohko, con Ichigo siguiendo a su Maestro.

Inspeccionando a Dohko, Defteros puede ver una cicatriz en su pecho, más precisamente cerca de su corazón.

"Maestro… esa es…" Comenzó a hablar un dudoso Ichigo ante esa herida, como si estuviese preguntándole a Defteros como confirmación.

"Así es, esa es una herida provocada por Hades," Confirmo Defteros.

"Maestro… puedo sentir algo ahí… es como un leve…" Dijo Ichigo mientras trataba de concentrarse.

"Creo que es hora de una pequeña clase," Dijo de manera súbita Defteros mientras apunto su dedo hacia la herida en el pecho de Dohko, "Ichigo lo que ves ahí es una herida que no solo ataca al cuerpo, sino que también al espíritu,".

Ichigo asintió ante esas palabras, aunque Defteros casi nunca tomaba un rol de profesor usando palabras… todas sus enseñanzas eran físicas en lugar de verbales.

"Un Cosmos Oscuro continua atrapando el corazón de Libra y no lo deja despertar," Ichigo asiente ante la explicación de su maestro, ahora identificando lo que él sentía como un Cosmos.

Desde su bolsillo, Defteros saca un objeto que Ichigo había estado preguntándose desde hace varios días de donde había salido en primer lugar.

Ese objeto era un pequeño frasco lleno de sangre…

Ichigo decidió que era mejor no preguntar de donde Defteros lo había conseguido… aun cuando el joven de cabello naranja realmente sintiese curiosidad.

Pero lo que Ichigo podía notar era que esa no era Sangre común y corriente, si no fuese así Defteros no la estaría llevando consigo.

"Para acabar con esa maldición…" Comenzó a hablar Defteros mientras, abrió el frasco y derramo un poco de sangre en sus dedos índices y corazón.

Ichigo sintió que él ya sabía lo que haría su maestro…

"¡Espera! ¿No estarás pensando en…?" Pero antes de que Ichigo pudiese terminar de hablar…

Defteros confirmo la predicción de su estudiante.

El Santo de Géminis hundió sus dedos bañados en la sangre del frasco en el pecho de Dohko.

"¡Esta es la única manera!" Dijo Defteros, mientras sus dedos quedaron por unos segundos dentro del cuerpo de Dohko, para así dejar que la sangre que había entrado al cuerpo del Santo de Libra se propagase.

Defteros retira sus dedos del pecho de Dohko al sentir que ya era tiempo de que la Sangre del Frasco se hubiese esparcido lo suficiente.

"Ahora levántate," Le ordena Defteros a Dohko.

Ichigo puede sentir como poco a poco el Cosmos de Dohko comienza a resurgir… casi como un furioso tigre dormido despertando.

En la espalda del Santo de Libra la imagen de la cabeza de un tigre comenzó a ser dibujada de tal manera que parecía un tatuaje.

La lava que estaba alrededor del cuerpo de Dohko lentamente comenzó a moverse, como si fuese repelida por el poderoso Cosmos del Santo de Libra… ciertamente él había despertado, él era un:

**TIGRE FEROZ**

Y como si un verdadero rugido de Cosmos hubiese dado lugar, la lava en frente de Defteros se fue a los lados, dejando un camino en frente del Santo de Libra.

'_¿¡Cuánto poder!?' _Pensó Ichigo con sorpresa ante el poder de Dohko, de hecho el joven de cabellos naranjas debió admitir que el poder de Dohko es incluso equal al poder de Defteros, por increíble que eso sonase.

Poco a poco los ojos de Dohko comenzaron a abrirse.

"Def..teros…" Logro decir Dohko, reconociendo a quien se encontraba frente a él como el Santo de Géminis que dejo el Santuario y hasta ahora se ha negado a involucrarse con la Guerra Santa.

Dohko también noto a un chico de cabello naranja que estaba al lado de Defteros e incluso se vestía igual, usando únicamente unos pantalones largos y dejando la parte superior de su cuerpo totalmente expuesta.

¿Acaso ese chico se trataba del aprendiz de Defteros del cual Degel de Acuario le hablo una vez a Dohko?

"¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y Hades?" Son las preguntas inmediatas de un Santo de Libra que había despertado en un lugar totalmente distinto del que él había recordado estar la última vez.

Pero la pregunta más importante salió de última de su boca, "¿¡Esta Tenma con vida!?" La preocupación del Santo de Libra inmediatamente se centró en el Santo de Pegaso que era casi un hermanito menor para él.

"Si, está vivo," Respondió un sonriente Defteros, recordando a ese mocoso de bronce que lo impresiono tanto.

"E incluso se convirtió en un condiscípulo para mí," Ichigo también sonrió al decir eso.

De hecho, al Santo de Lince le hubiese gustado que Tenma se hubiese podido quedar más tiempo, pero lamentablemente eso no se pudo.

"Nos encontramos en la Isla Kanon, el lugar donde los Santos heridos se curan," Explico Defteros, "Tu estuviste descansando aquí durante casi un mes," Revelo Defteros todo el tiempo que Dohko estuvo descansando en plena Guerra Santa.

Dohko estuvo bastante sorprendido ante tal revelación.

"Correcto, según mi Maestro en estos momentos el ejercito de Athena… _excepto yo_… avanzan hacia el Lost Canvas para la batalla final, Tenma también debería estar con ellos," Ichigo decidió poner cierto énfasis en una de sus palabras para indicar su descontento en tener que quedarse en la isla en lugar de estar con los demás Santos.

Por supuesto, Defteros ignoro completamente las palabras de frustración de su estudiante, como ya era común para el Santo de Géminis.

Sin embargo Dohko estaba mucho más enfocado en el hecho de que ya todos habían ido al Lost Canvas. Y ni un segundo más tomo para que el Santo de Libra tomase su decisión.

'_¡Tenma, Shion… Ahora voy con ustedes!_' Y así Dohko comenzó a correr hacia toda velocidad hacia la salida del Volcán de la Isla Kanon.

Pero sin siquiera darse vuelta, Defteros le hace saber a Dohko que él no puede irse así nada más.

Ichigo miro de manera rara a su maestro, siendo que el Santo de Lince no podía entender porque Defteros no le permitiría a Dohko el unirse a sus camaradas en un momento tan crítico de la Guerra Santa.

Bueno, aquí se debía poner énfasis en el hecho de que Defteros no le contaba todo a Ichigo, debido a que su alumno no tenía por qué saber ciertas cosas que estaban supuestas a ser un secreto.

Aun cuando… Defteros era consciente de que Ichigo no divulgaría nada de lo que le fuese contado, sin importar que.

"Por más que vayas al campo de batalla, el resultado será el mismo," Dijo seriamente Defteros, "_**Athena va a fracasar,**_" Palabras que prácticamente nunca debían salir de la boca de un Santo (Menos aun de un Santo Dorado) salieron de la boca de Defteros de Géminis.

Ichigo se quedó ahí mirando a su maestro, siendo que esto no era algo natural, el usualmente no decía cosas como esas.

Pero Dohko por otra parte no se iba a tomar bien esas palabras.

"Q… ¿¡QUE DIJISTE!?" Exclamo el Santo de Libra, quien se dio vuelta de su posición la cual era dándole la espalda a todos para ir hacia la salida del volcán.

Sin embargo ahora era Defteros quien le daba la espalda a Dohko…

Ichigo simplemente estaba al medio de ambos Santos, mirando la interacción.

"Defteros, bastardo… ¡Como te atreves a decir algo así!" Parecía que una pelea entre Géminis y Libra iba a comenzar en cualquier momento.

Ichigo sabía que si eso pasaba, la Isla Kanon podría quedar totalmente destruida.

Además… Degel una le había explicado a Ichigo que los Santos Dorados no debían pelear entre ellos, debido a que esa pelea duraría mil días.

Así que si realmente había una pelea, Ichigo iba a intervenir a pesar de estar claramente superado por los dos Santos Dorados.

"Por eso mismo Dohko," Sin embargo antes de que la tensión pudiese continuar creciendo, Defteros le arroja el frasco de sangre a Dohko, quien rápidamente lo atrapa con las manos.

"Tienes que llevar esto al Templo de Athena, este frasco contiene su sangre," Cualquier tensión que se hubiese producido entre Dohko y Defteros había terminado con aquellas palabras de parte del Santo de Libra.

"Así que ese era el misterio del frasco…" Dijo Ichigo en voz baja.

"Dohko, tú te salvaste gracias a la Sangre de Athena, debes haberte dado cuenta de su poder milagroso. De hecho los sellos escritos con la sangre de la anterior Athena han repelido el mal en muchas ocasiones," Explico Defteros, mientras Dohko e Ichigo escuchaban con atención, "Pero esta sangre aun oculta un poder místico," Dijo de manera misteriosa el Santo de Géminis.

"¿Un poder místico?" Preguntaron al mismo tiempo unos curiosos Dohko e Ichigo. Ambos estaban intrigados sobre a lo que Defteros se refería.

"Esta información es un secreto que solo se le confía a los Patriarcas," Respondió Defteros, había determinación en su tono de voz, "¡Pero esta información va a ser determinante para la Guerra Santa! ¡Dohko, debes cruzar las 12 Casas ahora mismo y llevar esta sangre ante la estatua de Athena!" Ordeno Defteros.

Dohko simplemente mira pensativo por unos instantes para luego dar una sonrisa de aceptación y además alivio al ver que Defteros si estaba del lado de los Santos.

"Entendido, veo que esta es una misión muy importante," Dijo el Santo de Libra.

Pero antes de irse, Dohko quería saber tan solo una cosa más.

"Pero quiero saber una cosa," Dijo Dohko, cosa que puso curioso a Ichigo sobre que preguntaría Dohko, "¿Por qué te alejaste de la Guerra Santa hasta ahora?" Es la pregunta de Dohko.

En respuesta a aquella pregunta, la lava comenzó a formar un remolino detrás de Defteros, quien se había parado en la lava del volcán sin ningún tipo de consecuencia gracias a su dominio del Cosmos.

"No se…" Es la respuesta de Defteros, con una sonrisa en su cara él dice aquellas palabras, "Puede decirse… que yo estaba esperando el momento indicado," Dohko sintió como la parte de la Armadura de Libra que cubría la parte inferior de su cuerpo comenzó a resonar.

"Defteros… tu…" Dijo un sorprendido Dohko, sabiendo que el último de los Dorados que faltaba se había unido de manera oficial a la Guerra Santa.

"Maestro… finalmente vas a…" Ichigo miro con asombro cuando algo comenzó a aparecer desde debajo de la Lava del volcán.

Con todo lo que había pasado desde hace años, Ichigo sin poder haber visto a su maestro con la Armadura de Géminis era una de las cosas que más molesto al pelinaranja.

Únicamente era curiosidad sobre ver como Defteros lucia con la Armadura de Géminis puesta, solo con una simple mirada Ichigo hubiese estado conforme.

Y ahora… ese momento había llegado.

Una figura finalmente salió de la lava, esa figura era una Armadura, pero a diferencia de la mayoría de las Doce Armaduras Doradas, esta Armadura Dorada no tenía la forma de un animal cuando no estaba siendo utilizada.

Esa Armadura tenía la forma de una figura humanoide con cuatro brazos y dos cabezas.

La Armadura que le pertenecía al Santo encargado de proteger la Tercera Casa del Santuario…

**ARMADURA DE GEMINIS**

"¡Finalmente!" Exclamo Defteros mientras que la Armadura de Géminis dejo su forma de 'Tótem' para separarse en varias piezas y añadirse al cuerpo de su dueño.

Y con la lava detrás de él despejándose cuando la Armadura ya había quedado puesta en el cuerpo de Defteros, unas palabras que le indicaron a Ichigo que realmente había llegado el momento de participar directamente en la Guerra.

"¡Es el momento para que yo vista la Armadura de Géminis!" Anuncio un sonriente Defteros ante los sorprendidos Ichigo de Lince y Dohko de Libra.

La Guerra Santa habia llegado a su punto.

La vida tranquila (Si se le podía llamar 'Vida Tranquila' la tortura que fue sometida a Ichigo cortesía de Defteros…) de Defteros de Géminis y su estudiante Ichigo de Lince habían llevado por años en la Isla Kanon acababa de llegar a su final en el instante en el que Defteros se puso su Armadura Dorada con la intención de ir al campo de batalla.

Y cuando Ichigo volviese a ver a su maestro… este ya no sería el mismo… o mejor dicho ya habría perdido su vida para ese entonces.

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Y bien, segundo capítulo.

Desde el aprendizaje del Séptimo Sentido hasta que Defteros se pone la Armadura de Géminis.

Como decidí hacer que la Guerra Santa abarcase únicamente tres capítulos, este será el penúltimo.

Además aquí Ichigo forma otra 'relación' con más Santos: Tenma de Pegaso.

Una amistado con Tenma…

Por cierto, como vemos Asmita quedo como un 'Espíritu' que ahora vaga por el mundo, y considerando la naturaleza de Bleach y que este es un Cross… solo digo que hay una posibilidad de que el antiguo Santo de Virgo reaparezca como un miembro de los Shinigami…

¿Les parecería bien algo como eso?

Como sea, recuerden que los reviews son importantes para darme la voluntad de continuar escribiendo historias, así que ustedes ya saben la magia XD.

Por cierto, Ichigo no tiene mucho protagonismo todavía porque esta es la Guerra Santa, y todavía no es Géminis, así que en el próximo el comienza hacer sentir su presencia en la historia. Debido a que en el próximo Ichigo oficialmente hereda el rango de Santo de Géminis.

Así que como siempre, espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
